Little Moments
by spaceghst407
Summary: A series told in drabbles and one shots following the newly mated pair Inuyasha and Kagome. Highlighting those little moments when they are reminded on how much they love each other. Rated for mild language and some steamy situations.
1. Nice to Meet You

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments - Nice to Meet You**

Inuyasha's ear twitched, catching the sounds of Kagome scurrying from room to room, making last second changes. From his position on the couch, he could see her opening a door in their bedroom, straightening objects on the shelf.

'Does she really think he's going to be scrutinizing the contents of our _closets_?'

He sighed and turned his attention back to the TV. Minutes past before she breezed back into the room, a feather duster perched nimbly in her hand. She gave the TV a pass and turned a critical eye onto Inuyasha.

"Oi! Would you just calm down? The guys a bastard anyways, what are you so worried about?" he grumbled as she pushed his feet off the coffee table onto the floor.

Kagome met his frown with an agitated expression. "This is the first time I am going to meet your brother! He's the only family you have. I want him to like me."

"I don't think he likes anything" he mumbled as she hurried away, earning him an annoyed "I heard that!"

It wasn't long before he heard a car pull up into their driveway. Sighing, Inuyasha got up just as there was a firm knock at the door.

Kagome gasped. "He's here!" She flung off the simple white apron that she had been wearing, hands nervously trying to fix her hair.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha opened the door. His half brother filled the entrance way, looking regal and unconcerned.

"Sesshoumaru." he offered in way of greeting.

Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at him, letting out a quiet "Little brother" before stepping around him into the house.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, remembering the promise he made to his mate earlier. It was almost impossible to be nice to the prick.

Kagome came to stand next to him, Inuyasha loosely placing his arm around her waist. "Sesshoumaru, this is my mate, Kagome."

Silence followed the introduction as the tall demon took in the small miko before him. She was certainly nervous. It was practically radiating in waves off of her. But what brought him up short was the moment she met his eyes. Fire danced within their depths, as if daring him to find fault in her.

'Good. Perhaps she can keep the half breed in line.'

Sesshoumaru broke eye contact to turn to his brother. With a minute lift in his brow he declared "You have chosen well."

Inuyasha didn't miss the bright smile that blossomed over her face, causing him to smirk.

"Keh! No shit."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe I kinda like this one. I hope you did too! I hope to update this fic frequently, hopefully you guys are interested. Please leave me a review! What did you like, what didn't you like? Please let me know!


	2. That Dirty Word

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation:** This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments - That Dirty Word**

There was a loud _crunch_. He had no idea what she had just backed his truck into. It happened so fast. The silence was quickly broken, however, by a loud, feminine, "Fuck!"

The expletive seemed to echo within the cab. Both occupants momentarily stunned into quiet. Time stood still for but a moment, interrupted by a gasp as small hands flew up to cover her mouth.

Kagome turned wide eyes towards him. The hanyou blinked, still unsure whether to curse or laugh. 'I don't think I have ever heard her curse, let alone saying _that_ word.'

He settled on a smirk as her face quickly started to turn red. He couldn't help himself, she just looked so darn cute. At first it was a chuckle, which rapidly escalated into a full blown howl.

Kagome's cheeks darkened further as she lowered her hands. This was not the reaction she was expecting. This truck was his pride and joy, practically his child, and this was the first time he agreed to let her drive it. As Inuyasha laughed, gasping for air, her disbelief began to turn to annoyance.

She playfully slapped him, her pretty mouth turning down in a frown. "It's not that funny!"

Inuyasha met her eyes again, finally managing to calm himself down. He really should be mad, but the look on her face, and that angry shout! Gods he loved this tiny human woman. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Of course it's not. Just what did you do to my truck woman?" he gruffly asked.

Kagome had the grace to blush yet again, looking positively contrite. "I'm sorry."

The hanyou smirked, one fang making it past his lip. "Ah forget about it, let's go see what you managed to hit backing out of the freaking _driveway_."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up, as if just realizing the damage to his truck was actually caused by some object. "Oh I hope I didn't hit anything important!"

"Keh! I just hope you hit that awful statue your family gave us for Christmas. That thing is hideous."

Inuyasha laughed as he jumped out of the cab, skillfully avoiding a painful tweak to his ear.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!"

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! I also forgot to mention that Inuyasha will be slightly OOC, which I'm sure you noticed. He will still be our gruff lovable hanyou, but at least able to express himself a little better. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Is Something Burning?

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments - Is Something Burning?**

It had been a long, hard day.

Inuyasha pulled up into the driveway, cutting the engine off with a sigh. Working at the company with his half brother certainly gave him enough to support his little family, but did nothing to ease the tension between the two inus. They had been at each others throat all day, worse than usual.

Grabbing his things, Inuyasha opened the door. He paused for a second as a scent wafted to his nose. 'Something's burning?'

The hanyou's heart clenched in panic as he darted a glance towards his home, where the scent originated from. Practically dashing to the front door, and momentarily forgetting his things, Inuyasha flung the door open and rushed inside.

The sound of every smoke detector in the house alarming caused his ears to smash flush against his scalp, the shrill noise grating on his senses. He could hear Kagome in the kitchen, her voice fraught with anxiety.

Finally making it to the kitchen, Inuyasha heaved a sigh in relief as he could see his mate standing there in one piece, a charred black lump of something unrecognizable on the tray in her hands. She spared him a quick glance before setting the tray down and turning her back to him.

His relief was short lived, however, as the tell tale scent of her tears cut through the smoke, and a fine tremble assaulted her limbs. He approached her slowly, gently placing a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

Gratefully, she spun around with a muffled sob, burying her face in his shirt. "I wanted to surprise you, but I lost track of time. Happy birthday Inu..." she muttered miserably.

Inuyasha blinked, surprised that he had forgotten what today was. He eyed the lump of coal on the tray behind her, finally able to recognize the remains of a cake. Pulling her close, Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair, desperately trying to hide his amusement from her.

"Keh, thanks wench."

* * *

**A/N:** Three updates in one day! Don't except this to happen too often. I just got so excited I couldn't contain myself. I really hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave me a review! It's nice to know someone is reading ^_^


	4. Prey

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

This chapter is dedicated to **DANY96**! My very first reviewer! Thank you so much for the kind words. Hope you enjoy this one ^_^

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments - Prey**

He was out of work early for once. Opening the door to his home, Inuyasha quietly made his way inside, intent on surprising his mate. He could hear her moving about in the kitchen, singing slightly off key to a tune he could faintly make out from her headphones.

Inuyasha grinned, instincts kicking in as he silently stalked his prey. She was completely oblivious to the danger she was in, dancing around foolishly with the mop. He felt somewhat bad for her. Obviously her weak human senses could not hope to stand up to his superior youkai blood. With a shrug, Inuyasha prowled closer.

Kagome continued to sing, swinging her hips in time to the beat. Inuyasha's gaze was momentarily snared by the gentle swell of her curves before he was able to shake it off, lips turning up in a trademark smirk. This was his moment.

He pounced.

Grabbing her by her tiny waist, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his body, twirling them around. Unfortunately he'd made a grave miscalculation. Not doubting the grace of his speed and strength, the hanyou neglected to take into account the innate clumsiness of his target.

A feminine shriek filled the air as her leg twisted with his own, throwing off their precarious balance.

_SPLASH!_

How the mighty hunter had fallen. Kagome and Inuyasha crashed to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and sudsy mop water. Kagome slowly extricated herself from her mate, brushing a clump of bubbles from her cheek.

"Inuyasha...just what...?" she questioned, trailing off as she caught sight of the miserable expression on his face.

Inuyasha flicked his ears, slowly rubbing the lump that was quickly forming on the back of his head. Managing to look sheepish as a faint blush dusted his cheeks, he mumbled "Heh, I was trying to be, ya know, uh, spontaneous..."

Kagome swallowed the angry retort that had been forming on her tongue, her heart warming to the sullen puppy across from her. Gaining a smirk of her own, she leaned forward and slowly began to crawl over to him, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"How's this for spontaneity?" she purred.

Inuyasha gulped, eyes going wide shortly before she pounced.

And so the hunter became the hunted...

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe poor Inu trying to be suave. He should really learn not to underestimate small human females! I want to thank DANY96 one more time for giving me my first review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^


	5. Meow?

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

* * *

**Little Moments - Meow?**

"_What_ is that?" Inuyasha growled, glaring dangerously at the lump of fur in his mate's arms.

Kagome blinked innocently up at him, smiling slightly as she cuddled her prize closer. "This is Buyo. Isn't he cute?" she exclaimed, holding the kitten up for closer inspection.

Inuyasha leaned down to snarl in the kitten's face, only to have it bat playfully at his forelocks. Pulling back with a huff, Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

'Damn thing hasn't even learned proper respect!' he thought.

Kagome cuddled the kitten again, rubbing its belly and whispering nonsensical baby talk in its ear.

"Where did you even find that hairball anyway?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome beamed at him. "Mama said one of the cats at the shrine had kittens. She was able to find homes for the others and this little guy is the last one."

"Oh great, so not only did you bring home a fat lump of fluff, it's also the reject!"

Kagome gasped, covering the kitten's ears, as if the damn thing could actually _understand_ him. "Inuyasha! That's a horrible thing to say. Can't we keep him? Please? Pretty pretty please?"

Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was putting on an impressive display of her famous puppy pouty face, but he would remain strong dammit! "No!"

Kagome shuffled closer, looking up at him through dark lashes. "Please?" she asked pitifully, drawing out the word.

Sweat began to form on Inuyasha's brow, a twitch developing near his right eye. He shot another quick glance to her face.

Kagome's lower lip trembled and Inuyasha's resolve broke. "Alright fine! But keep that damn thing away from me!" he barked.

Kagome squealed in delight, jumping up and kissing him on both cheeks. She danced around him and out of the room, singing his praises on the way out.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as he sighed. The things that he put up with to make that silly woman happy. Didn't she realize he was a dog?

"Keh! As long as that stupid feline knows who's boss!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ya Kagome is! I don't blame her. Chubby cute kittens are to die for! Next update will most likely be next monday. I am going back home for a wedding this week and I'm not sure if I'll have time to write. Hope you enjoyed the update. Please review!

*Reader Responses*

saxygal: I know right! He's so cute I just want to squeeze him! ^_^


	6. Heat

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week, unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

Mild warning for Inuyasha being suggestive. Naughty boy!

* * *

**Little Moments – Heat**

Kagome and Inuyasha were snuggled together on the couch, watching some random late night television show. Kagome looked at her mate out of the corner of her eye, watching his face as light from the TV flickered across his features.

"Ne, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. Kagome smiled as his ears swiveled towards the sound of her voice before he turned to look at her.

"Do you know why I love you so much?"

Inuyasha considered her question for a moment before a cocky grin lit up his face. "Is it because of my devilish good looks?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Kagome stifled a laugh as she shook her head. "Well, that certainly helps, but no, it's something else."

Inuyasha frowned, pausing to think of another answer. "My money?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

Kagome made a face and he laughed. "Guess again."

"Because I spoil you?"

"Nope."

"You can't imagine your life without me?"

"True, but that's not it."

"Is it that thing I do with my mouth?"

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou laughed as embarrassment flashed over her face.

"You finally give up?"

Inuyasha gave her a serious look. "Honestly Kagome, I don't know what I did to convince you to be my mate. There really isn't much to love about me."

Kagome frowned as she swatted him on the shoulder. "Baka, there's a million reasons why I love you, but right now one reason in particular stands out."

Inuyasha yelped as Kagome slid her cold feet underneath his thighs. He glared at her as she smiled prettily. "It's because you are so _warm_!" she giggled, wiggling her poor frozen toes.

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her closer to his warmth. It was true that the silly woman was always complaining how cold she was. "Keh. Well clearly we were made for each other" he whispered gruffly as Kagome nuzzled into his neck.

Kagome's contentment was cut short though, when Inuyasha bounced up off of the couch. "But seriously woman, you're freezing my butt off!" he shouted before running off. He hated cold feet!

"Inuyasha! Come on, just a little longer! I was just regaining feeling in my toes!" Kagome pouted, already chasing after her personal space heater.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah I am finally back in town! The wedding was wonderful and the bride was beautiful. Though I hope I don't have to be a bridesmaid again anytime soon. I think I was more nervous than the actual bride. Hope you liked this update. I dunno about any of you, but I am always cold! Lucky for me my husband is like my own personal heater. Haha he hates my cold feet. Lemme know what you guys think. Reviews make for a happy writer ^_^


	7. Are We There Yet?

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! Now on with the show!

Edit: Sorry about the multiple alerts. I kept finding typos .

* * *

**Little Moments - Are We There Yet?**

"Kagome, are you sure we are going the right way?" Inuyasha asked, carefully looking out the corner of his eye as he drove. They had been on the road for hours it seemed.

The ruffle of the giant map his mate held was his only response. That, and some angry grumblings that he couldn't make out.

"Kagome?" he asked again, a little louder this time.

Kagome jumped, almost squashing the paper in her hands. "Eh? Oh...um, give me a minute, I'm trying to figure this out."

Inuyasha sighed as he turned his attention back to the road. It was a small winding street, nothing but trees on either side. They were on their way to a cabin to meet their friends Sango and Miroku. They had planned to spend the weekend together up in the mountains.

'That is if we ever find the place,' Inuyasha thought wryly. He glanced over at Kagome again, eyes wary. 'Does she have the damn thing _upside down_?'

A few more minutes passed in silence when Kagome let out an impressive growl. Inuyasha looked to her, surprised, as she balled up the map angrily and threw it at the dash. She was off on a tangent, muttering about stupid mountain roads ("Where are all the rotten road signs?), trees, maps, and how they were going to die all alone in the wilderness.

Inuyasha was just smart enough to keep his 'I told you so' remarks to himself. He had suggested they borrow his brother's GPS, but she insisted that she could navigate them. "It'll be like an adventure!" she had said. Not one to deny her much, Inuyasha had reluctantly agreed.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle as her rant came to an end and she turned a watery gaze on to him. "I think we're lost Inu" she muttered dejectedly.

"Keh, I kinda got that when you killed that poor helpless map."

Kagome blushed. "Let's just pull over at the next place we see and ask for directions."

Inuyasha grunted his agreement and again focused back on the road. Luckily for them, they didn't have to wait long. After another fifteen minutes of driving, a small bed and breakfast appeared. Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. The hanyou made up his mind after taking one look at his mate's frown.

Getting out of the truck, Inuyasha circled around to the passenger side. He opened the door and met her look of curiosity with a smirk.

"You want me to go in and ask?

Inuyasha shook his head. "How about we stay here a day? I'm sure Miroku and Sango won't mind being alone for one night" he said, holding out his hand to her.

Kagome blinked at his offered hand before taking it with a happy smile. "Sure, sounds great" she laughed, already digging out her phone with the other hand to give their friends a heads up. Just as she started to dial, Inuyasha swept her up into his arms, taking off towards the building. He smiled down at her startled face.

"Come on wench, I ain't got all day!"

His response was a well deserved tweak to the ear, quickly followed by a loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Poor Kagome, I know how confusing some of those small mountain roads can be! Hope you liked this one. I wanna thank _DANY96_ for another kind review! I think everyone should have their own personal space heater. ^_^


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – All's Fair in Love and War**

Inuyasha shifted on his perch, quietly scenting the air. The wind blew, ruffling the leaves of the tree currently hiding him. She was alone. This was too easy.

Inuyasha smirked, dropping down silently to the ground. She hadn't moved, still laying sprawled on the lawn chair, eyes closed like she was napping.

He crept closer, coming to a halt an arms length from her chair and raised his weapon. As if sensing his presence, Kagome cracked an eye and smiled at him.

Confused, as this was not the reaction he had been expecting, Inuyasha raised a brow.

"On Inu," she purred, "Surely you didn't think it would be _that_ easy?"

Inuyasha twitched, mind racing. He froze, amber eyes wide in surprise. She was a decoy!

"Shit...!" he cursed as suddenly, with a POP!, he was surrounded.

Shippo, a neighbor of theirs, as well as a few of his doppelgangers, circled him, each armed with a loaded super-soaker.

Kagome's eyes gleamed as she leveled her own squirt gun at her mate. "Boom" she chuckled as they opened fire, dousing the poor inu.

Inuyasha sputtered, shaking water from his ears. "No fair teaming up! I thought it was every man for himself!"

Kagome smiled innocently as she patted the fox kit on the head. She knew it was time for some major male ego soothing. "I know Inu, but really, what chance did we stand against you all alone?"

Marginally pacified, the hanyou puffed up. Though he was not completely satisfied with the fact that he was the only one wet. Catching Shippo's eye, the two came to a quick agreement.

Faced with identical expressions of mischief, Kagome took an involuntary step back and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Sorry Kags, all's fair in love and war."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in surprise. She turned pleading eyes on the kit. "You too Shippo?"

The fox kit smiled apologetically. "We'll give you a head start."

Not even hesitating, Kagome squealed and took off.

"Like hell we will, get back here wench!" Inuyasha shouted, already in hot pursuit, guns blazing.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah I haven't been in a squirt gun battle in ages! So much fun. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you _XDNazuna_, _xXKawaiiChibiXx, _and _trueinuyashalovergirl_ for such nice reviews! Let me know what you think of this one ^_^


	9. Midnight Prisoner

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Midnight Prisoner**

Inuyasha wondered if it was possible to permanently lose feeling in your arm if it was "asleep" for too long. He turned his gaze to rest on the woman currently cuddled snugly into his side. About the time she had fallen asleep, so had his right arm.

Inuyasha took slow, shallow breaths; any movement, no matter how small, caused sharp needle-like pain to shoot through the captured appendage. He _really_ wanted to move it.

He sighed, knowing that he should just move her, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. Dark lashes brushed against flushed cheeks, her mouth slightly open, her warm breath tickling the hairs on his neck. She sighed contentedly, nuzzling her face against his arm, causing him to wince.

Inuyasha smiled wryly. 'Damn wench has me wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even realize it.' Snorting slightly at his thoughts he quickly added, 'Best we keep it that way!'

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the TV he had ignored in favor of watching Kagome sleep. He grabbed the remote with his free hand. 'Might as well see what else is on, looks like I'm stuck here for a while.'

Not that he'd have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: **Inuyasha can be such a sweetie when no one's looking. I feel for him though, I _hate_ when my leg falls asleep. It hurts so bad! Special thanks to recent reviewers _JenMari19_ and _ShahzysAngelette_! Next installment will be an Easter special!


	10. Here Comes Peter Cottontail

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Here Comes Peter Cottontail...**

"No."

"Please Inu? The man I hired to do it suddenly got sick and I don't have anyone else."

"No! I'm not gonna do it and that's that!"

Kagome frowned. Time to step things up a notch. "Alright, I'll just have to find some way to tell those poor children that Easter isn't coming this year." She watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye as he twitched.

"Their little hearts will be broken, but I'm sure they will understand" she sighed dramatically, beginning to walk away.

"Kagome, wait. Aw shit..."

"No, no. This is too much to ask of you. Don't worry about it."

"Keh. Cut the crap already. I'll do it, but you owe me. Big time."

Kagome hugged him as she whispered in his ear. "I'll certainly make it worth your wile."

Inuyasha gulped as she pushed him towards the restroom. "Alright then, let's get you changed!"

* * *

'I can't believe I am doing this' the hanyou thought, awkwardly adjusting his suit. He frowned down at the fluffy paws covering his own clawed hands. 'How does she talk me into this stuff?'

It didn't take very long for Kagome to spot him. "Aw Inu, you look so cute!" she exclaimed as she admired the rabbit costume she had stuffed him into.

Inuyasha's response was cut short by an unexpected voice. "Surely Inuyasha, this is an occupation befitting a half breed such as yourself," Sesshoumaru remarked dully, though with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Inuyasha sputtered. "Kagome! You didn't say this bas...I mean, you didn't say _he_ would be here!"

Kagome sighed. "You know today is an open house for the families Inu. And Rin is in my class, why wouldn't he be here?"

"Yes Little Brother, even _your_ brain should have been able to deduce that."

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled, moving towards his brother.

Kagome darted between the two, casting angry glares at both of them. "Stop it you two. I won't have this in my classroom. Sesshoumaru, stop baiting him and Inuyasha, you march over there right now and make those kids happy!" she snapped.

Inuyasha bowed his head dejectedly, his long floppy rabbit ears drooping comically. "Yes ma'am," he murmured, dragging his feet over to the children.

Kagome crossed her arms and spared a glance to the tall demon lord at her side.

"Your control over him is impressive miko," he started," but do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what he can and cannot do."

"Tch. Oh please Sess, as if you were actually going to start a fight with him in front of all these kids, Rin especially. You know she adores him."

Kagome turned away from the sour expression on his face and looked over to where her mate was. Despite his gruff attitude and comments to the contrary, the hanyou had a bright smile on his face as her students climbed all over him. Her expression softened. "He's an amazing man."

"Hnn."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe Happy Easter everyone! Hope you enjoyed this one, I know I did. I just couldn't resist putting Inu in a bunny suit and having Sess there to poke fun. Special thanks to recent reviewers _ShahzysAngelette_ and _xXKawaiiChibiXx_! Let me know what you think! ^_^


	11. One Fish, Two Fish

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – One Fish, Two Fish**

"Kagome, come on, you can do it."

The little miko stood on the shore, shaking her head frantically. Inuyasha held his hand out to her, beckoning her out into the water. He wasn't out very far, waves lapping gently at his knees. His nervous mate stood firmly just out of reach of the water, toes curling in the sand. She absently chewed her lip, a habit that never ceased to endear her to him.

The hanyou sighed. "Kagome, do you seriously think anything will get you with _me_ in the water?" he attempted to soothe her with a toothy grin.

Kagome steeled her nerves. She trusted him, really she did, but that was the problem with phobias, they weren't rational! Carefully she stepped forward, her attention focused solely on his outstretched hand. As she moved, Inuyasha studiously tried to ignore just how nice she looked even in her modest one piece suit. 'We're trying to be supportive idiot, stop oogling!'

"That's my girl" he cheered, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms. With the miko tucked protectively in his grasp, Inuyasha walked further into deeper water.

Kagome tensed as ocean water surged up to surround her body. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. There was nothing wrong with being in the water. She knew how to swim. In fact, she had even been on the swim team in both high school and college. No, she loved the water. It was what lived _in_ the water that had her quaking in her boots, so to speak.

Inuyasha chuckled, drawing her out of her thoughts. "I told you you wouldn't have to worry about anything with me here."

He gestured to the water in their vicinity. Kagome looked around, trying to figure out what he meant. The water was crystal clear. She could see everything; rocks, shells, plants, a lost pair of sun glasses...but no fish.

"Oh!" she gasped, eyes flying to his face in question.

"Keh. No one wants to mess with the Big Dog!" he smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics and flicked his nose. "Oh please."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, playfully loosening his grip on her. "Hey, I could always leave you here and jump to the shore. Let's see how long those fish stay away shall we?"

Kagome tightened her hold on the cocky half demon. "No! I'm sorry...please stay."

"Well since you asked so nicely," he leered, "I suppose I'll stick around to keep those evil fishies at bay."

A few moments passed with the two simply enjoying the feel of each others embrace and the warm currents of the sea. Kagome suddenly turned and narrowed her gaze on her mate. "You do realize that once we are on land again I am going to get you for teasing me."

Inuyasha grinned cheekily. "Yup. Totally worth it."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Kags. I am so afraid of things touching me when I'm in the water haha. I'm such a basket case when I go in the ocean. My husband thinks I'm a nut. Anyone else have weird phobias? Hope you enjoyed this update! Special thanks to recent reviewer _xXKawaiiChibiXx_! You brightened my day ^_^


	12. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

They had only begun the second day of their beach vacation when Inuyasha got an unexpected call from his half brother. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru needed his help. As loathe as he was to admit it, Inuyasha was an exceptional salesman. The deal they had been trying to close for months was finally coming through, but the old man only wanted to deal with him.

Inuyasha had cast her a guilty look and was about to refuse when Kagome cut him off. She didn't want to ruin the tenuous bond they had managed to develop.

"Go help your brother," she had said.

Inuyasha had gruffly agreed to help Sesshoumaru out, but Kagome could tell he was secretly tickled pink about the idea that his brother needed him. So they had packed their things and Kagome dropped him off at the airport with a kiss. That was a week ago.

Kagome liked to think of herself as an independent woman, that she wouldn't lose herself when her man was gone. She prided herself on being self-sufficient. It wasn't until the third day that she noticed herself cracking.

The house was suddenly too quiet. Their bed was too empty and cold. She found herself setting an extra plate at the table and watching the clock, wondering why he was so late from work. It was as if she had lost a part of herself and didn't even realize it. A dull ache had set in her chest.

Now she was standing in the airport waiting area, fidgeting nervously and checking her watch. He should be here any minute now. When she caught a flash of silver her feet took over. She ignored the shouts of 'Ma'am you can't go back there!' and picked up the pace as golden eyes widened.

Inuyasha grinned at the sight of his mate sprinting towards him with security hot on her tail. He jogged to meet her, bracing for impact since she didn't seem to be slowing down.

She slammed into him, arms and legs wrapping around his torso. Suddenly, the ache was gone and she could finally breathe again. He was _home_.

Inuyasha chuckled as he nosed in her hair. "Miss me wench?"

Kagome pulled back, happy tears pricking at her eyes. "Pft. Not really" she grinned.

Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss. "Missed you too," he mumbled against her lips.

A tap on his shoulder pulled the happy couple apart. A very annoyed security guard looked pointedly at them. Kagome winced while Inuyasha tried to cover up a laugh. "Suppose we'll be moving along then?" she blushed.

The guard eyed the cute couple, the woman still wrapped bodily around the man. He shrugged. "Let's not have this happen again. Get on home you two."

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh I planned on taking her straight home sir. In fact I think you should go right to bed Missy," he chuckled. Swinging Kagome into his arms bridal style, Inuyasha headed for the door. The guard shook his head, a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. "Ah, young love."

* * *

**A/N:** Haha so I'm glad to hear I am not the only baby when it comes to open water. I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter, but it just wouldn't cooperate with me! Hope it's OK. Special thanks to recent reviewers _ShahzysAngelette_, _DuskTillDawn95_, _saxygal_, _whimsicalMUSINGS_, and _xXKawaiiChibix_! I certainly wasn't expecting so many! You guys are too kind! Lemme know what you think of this one ^_^


	13. Canine Rivalry

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Canine Rivalry**

Inuyasha's good day abruptly came to an end when the stench of wolf assaulted his senses just outside his home. With a snarl, he barreled into the house. Hearing the two in the kitchen, the territorial inu came to a halt in the entrance way.

Kagome sat with the mangy wolf at their kitchen table. Two cups of tea lay before the couple, as well as an array of assorted snacks. So not only was the bastard putting his paws all over _his _mate, but he was also eating _his_ food and drinking _his_ tea in _his _house!

Kagome gasped, finally noticing her seething mate in the doorway. Her eyes flew to the clock. "Inuyasha! I didn't realize it was that late already." She paused, gesturing to the man across from her, "I ran into Kouga-kun while doing some errands after school and invited him over for some tea to catch up. I guess we just lost track of time."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on the smug wolf as he stomped over to sit next to Kagome. The two never got along, though it was to be expected. Kouga and Kagome briefly dated in college before Inuyasha got up the courage to confess his feelings. The relationship hadn't last long and it had ended amicably, but the damn idiot still spouted off that she was his woman!

"Eh, nice to see ya Muttface! Ya know, I still don't understand how you convinced Kags to be your mate."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome blushed. The wolf turned his gaze back to the little miko. "You know Kagome, if the mutt ever treats you poorly, you can always come back to me."

"Oh that's it!" Inuyasha snarled, getting up from his chair to throttle the idiot. Kagome quickly intervened, pushing him back into his seat. She got up after glaring at him to refresh her tea. "Play nice Inu."

Kouga laughed. "Ya, play nice Inu!"

The snide remark earned him a slap upside the head with a small burst of reiki, singeing some of his hair. Kouga yelped as Kagome eyed him. "_Both_ of you," she threatened. "And don't let Ayame hear you saying things like that! Aren't you two expecting your first pup sometime soon?"

Kouga smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ya, in a few weeks. Speaking of Ayame, I better get going. She'll skin my tail if I'm late for dinner again."

The wolf nodded to Inuyasha and grabbed the miko's hand, placing a quick kiss to her knuckles while ignoring the hanyou's growls.

"Let's not wait so long before we see each other again alright?"

Kagome smiled and agreed. After showing him out, Kagome made her way back to the kitchen to confront her sulky puppy. Sure enough, he was still seated at the table, arms crossed with an adorable scowl on his face. She hid a grin as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her cheek on the top of his head.

"You just had to invite that bastard over didn't you? We'll never get the stink outta here!" Inuyasha turned in his chair and pulled Kagome into his lap. Discreetly trying to cover her in his scent, he put his arms around her. The damn wolf must have been all over her to account for the strength of his stench. Bastard.

Kagome giggled, knowing his instincts were going haywire. "Inu, you know he only acts that way to get a rise out of you."

"Keh! Bastard needs to learn to keep his paws to himself!"

"You know I only have eyes for you right?" she asked, blinking innocently at him and subtly baring her neck.

Inuyasha smirked at her attempts to calm him. He stood up suddenly, spurring the small woman in his arms to squeak. "Of course you do! Now let's take care of that awful stink on you," he said as he headed towards the bathroom. "By the time I'm through with you, no one will doubt who you belong to!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this installment! Just wanted to give you a heads up about further updates. I am going out of town this Saturday (5/7) and won't be back till the 17th. My husband is taking me on a super secret road trip! I have no idea where we are going but I am excited! As I won't have access to my computer I won't be able to write during this time. But never fear! I will still be thinking of ideas and will be back before you know it. I will most likely have one more update before I leave, but this is a warning in case I don't have time. Special thanks to all my recent reviewers: _RubyJeweler_, _Animeplusmusicislife_, _lovesanime141516_, _xXKawaiiChibiXx_, and _ShahzysAngelette_! It makes me happy to see more and more new faces! Let me know that you think ^_^


	14. Singing in the Rain

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Singing in the Rain**

Kagome sat in her back porch with a steaming cup of tea, watching the rain pour down. She loved the rain, and she especially loved thunderstorms. There was something about the smell and the feel of the air, like the whole world was electrically charged. Anything seemed possible.

It was dark already, though it was still hours before the sun would actually set. She sighed as she remembered how much fun she'd have in the rain when she was younger.

Kagome set her mug down. She couldn't fight the sudden urge. Before she knew it, she was out the screen door and running out into the yard. She laughed as her hair become heavy with moisture.

She stopped in the middle of the grass, arms held wide with her face up to the clouds. Cool droplets caressed her skin and she reveled in the feeling. The rain made everything feel new again.

"Oi!" Inuyasha called from the dry safety of their porch.

Kagome turned bright blue eyes to meet his own, a huge smile planted firmly on her face. Inuyasha startled. Never before had she looked more beautiful to him than she did in this moment, with her hair and clothing clinging wetly to her skin. The hanyou coughed and turned his head, trying to hide the warm expression that was no doubt taking hold on his face.

"What are you doing out there you crazy wench?"

Kagome ignored his question. "Come play with me Inu!" she giggled, holding her hand out to him.

Inuyasha scoffed but could not deny the eager hope on her face. With a sigh, he stepped out into the storm. Instantly his hair was plastered to his head and his shirt clung to his chest. Kagome squealed in delight as she ran over to him, hopping in puddles on the way. She felt like she was eight years old again, playing with Souta around the shrine while Mama yelled for them to come inside.

They played, they danced, they laughed; the grass thick and wet between their toes. Inuyasha grinned as he chased the little miko around a tree. Picking up his speed, Inuyasha swept the giggling woman up into his arms, spinning her around.

"How did I end up with such an insane wench for a mate?"

Her eyes twinkled, fine drops of dew caught in her lashes. "Just lucky I guess."

"Keh! Let's get you inside before you get sick. Silly weak humans..."

As he carried her towards the house, Kagome leaned back in his embrace, closing her eyes. She really did love the rain...

* * *

**A/N:** Yay I managed to get one more update in before the vacation. It's because I love you all so much! This chapter wouldn't cooperate with me so I hope it turned out alright. Super special thanks to my loyal reviewers: _saxygal_, _ShahzysAngelette_, and _xXKawaiiChibiXx_! I hope this is fluffy enough for you all! And thank you for the well wishes. I'm hoping to get a few ideas out of this trip. See you all in about 2 weeks ^_^


	15. Paging Nurse Kagome!

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Paging Nurse Kagome!**

Aachoo!

Inuyasha moaned miserably as he snuggled further under his mountain of blankets. How was it even possible to be shivering AND sweating at the same time? He reached for another tissue as he called out for his mate.

"Kagomeeee!" he whined, drawing out the 'e' till he was interrupted by a coughing fit.

Kagome rolled her eyes in the kitchen as she shook her head. Served him right getting sick after he went on and on about her playing in the rain. He lectured her for an hour about how _frail_ humans could be, how she would get sick, didn't she know better?, yada yada yada. Despite being a youkai, her brash hanyou seemed to forget that he was also half human. And it was that human side that was sick with a terrible cold and currently whining for attention.

She smiled as she added soup to her tray, which already had some medicine, ice water and a new cool cloth for his head. It didn't matter if you were youkai or human; men were absolute babies when they got sick!

Kagome picked up her tray and waltzed into their room, humming a bright tune. "Mou Inuyasha, it sounds like you are dying in here! Now sit up and eat this and don't forget to take your meds."

Inuyasha, who was resembling a lump of blankets at the moment, grumbled at her tone but acquiesced nonetheless.

Once he was situated and sipping his broth, Kagome put a hand to his forehead. "Seems like your fever is breaking. That's a good sign!"

She wiped the sweat from his brow, ever playing the part of the doting wife. His pride had taken a big hit when he fell ill and she tried her best to reassure him.

As he finished his meal, she busied herself with running her fingers through his long tangled mane. She pulled it together in a thick braid and secured it with a tie. When he was done she tucked him in and kissed him on the nose. Once she caught sight of his pout she giggled.

She couldn't help herself. With a teasing glint in her eyes, Kagome patted him on the head. "Perhaps next time you won't mock the frailty of my human body ne? That's karma for you!"

Inuyasha scowled as she left the room. "Keh!"

His ego suffered another blow after he sneezed yet again for what seemed like the _millionth_ time, provoking a flurry of feminine giggles from the kitchen.

Damn woman!

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again my lovelies! Did you miss me? I certainly missed you and working on this story! It's so good to be back. My vacation was wonderful and way more than I could have ever thought of! It turns out my secret road trip was actually a secret cruise! My hubby took us on a 7-night cruise though Royal Caribbean. We went to St. Thomas, St. Maarten and their private island, Coco Cay. It was so much fun! Then we ended it by going to Orlando to visit Islands of Adventure and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! I was in fangirl heaven, even though it was ridiculously crowded. Hope you enjoyed this update. I hope I'm not too rusty after being away. Let me know what you think! ^_^


	16. What Goes Around, Comes Around

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

**Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth!**

* * *

**Little Moments – What Goes Around, Comes Around**

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards the employee lounge. He was taking his full hour lunch break and then some, his brother be damned! Rounding the corner, he caught sight of Miroku leaning next to the water cooler chatting up the pretty new intern. Inuyasha shook his head as she slapped him hard across the cheek and stormed off. He had to sidestep her to avoid being run over.

Inuyasha chuckled as he approached his friend gently nursing his jaw. "I don't know why Sango puts up with you."

Miroku's eyes widened in mock innocence. "I was merely welcoming her to our esteemed offices and commenting on how well her body looked in that outfit."

Inuyasha snorted as he got some water. He could just imagine how that went. He waved Miroku over to a table and they sat down. Miroku immediately leaned forward, eyes alight with interest. "So, any exciting plans this evening?"

Inuyasha looked a little confused. "No, not really..."

Miroku's face became concerned as he sat back in his chair. "Is that so? I figured you would have planned something spectacular, given the utter failure of last year's fiasco..."

Now he was thoroughly confused. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

A grin spread across his friend's face. This was not good. "Oh ho ho! You _didn't_! I can't believe you forgot! Oh, she is going to murder you!"

"Just tell me dammit!" Inuyasha growled, leaning over to grab the laughing man by the collar.

"It's Kagome's birthday today!"

Inuyasha froze and dropped him back into his seat. He racked his brain and came up with nothing. There was no way. "Her birthday isn't for another month! You're full of shit!"

"Sorry my friend," Miroku shook his head sadly, "Today is indeed the day that out lovely Kagome was born. Sango is taking her out for some spa treatment after school today as her gift..."

Inuyasha stopped listening as he panicked internally. He knew he was bad at remembering things, but his mate's birthday? It had to be true! Why would Miroku lie? Inuyasha sprang out of his seat, startling Miroku out of his narrative. "Fuck! I have to leave. Like now. Make something up to tell Sesshoumaru. I got sick or something. I have to get home to figure this out before she gets there!"

Before Miroku could reply, Inuyasha was already halfway out of the building. With a smile, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to send a quick message.

_The dog has caught the ball._

* * *

It had taken hours, more money than he wanted to think about, a little of his sanity, and mostly luck, but Inuyasha was putting the finishing touches on his surprise when Kagome walked into the house.

"I'm home!" she called, setting her things down. She looked around slightly confused. Why was the house so dark?

Suddenly, she could hear soft music coming from the dining room. Intrigued, Kagome tip toed over. The sight before her eyes pulled a gasp from her chest. The room was lit by dozens of candles, while flowers were placed with delicate care on every surface. Inuyasha sat at the table wearing her favorite burgundy shirt with a few of the buttons undone, giving her a playful glimpse of his chest. Her favorite foods were spread out on the table, ready to be served. More than a little surprised, Kagome returned her focus back to her smirking mate.

"Inu...what is all this?"

Inuyasha beckoned her to sit down across from him and she slowly complied. Gesturing to the table and the room, he met her eyes. "This is all for you. I was hoping to surprise you." He paused as he reached for something underneath his chair. A long, thin package rested in his palm as he held it out to her.

Kagome accepted the gift and opened it, curious as to what it could be. Once again she was shocked. Inside was a simple silver necklace. It so happened to be the necklace that she had been fawning over for weeks. With a happy smile on her face, Kagome seemed to be lost for words.

"Inu..I...I don't know what to say!"

Inuyasha smirked again. He totally pulled it off! "Happy birthday Kagome."

As soon as the words passed his lips, Kagome stiffened. "What did you just say?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, slightly worried about the look in her eye. "I, uh, heh. I said, happy birthday?"

Kagome frowned and placed the necklace on the table. She slowly pushed her chair back and with her palms planted firmly on the table, stood up. "Is that what this is all about? You think it's my _birthday_?"

Sweating now, the poor inu gulped. Kagome was talking again before he could answer her. "My birthday isn't for another month! I can't believe you! You are such an insensitive jerk!"

Kagome turned her back to him and began to rush out of the room, but she halted at his frantic cry. "Kagome wait! Aw shit...hear me out!"

He started to ramble, starting with Miroku at work. He knew her birthday wasn't until next month, but that idiot had convinced him otherwise! Halfway through his story, he noticed a fine tremble to her shoulders. "Shit, please don't cry! I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha moved around the table and was about to touch her when he heard a faint giggle. "Kagome?"

Before he could blink, Kagome was doubled over with laughter, tears leaking from her eyes. Inuyasha didn't know what to think. What the fuck was going on today?

"Oi! Has everyone lost their fucking minds? What the hell is going on?"

Kagome managed to get a hold of herself, wiping away her tears. "Oh that was just priceless! I didn't think I was going to be able to keep a straight face the whole time. I told you I would get you back!"

"Huh?"

"For teasing me back at the beach. I told you I would get you back. Never underestimate a woman's ability to _never_ forget. Of course, I do have to thank Miroku for his fabulous performance."

Inuyasha just blinked, unable to respond to the devious woman currently smirking at him. One thing was for sure, Miroku was going to get it tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N**: Whew that was a long one! Hope you guys don't mind. I'm going to try to reply to all my reviews now. Have any questions or critiques for me? Please leave them! I get ridiculously happy when I see a new review! And everyone knows that a happy author writes more updates! Hehe. =^.^=


	17. Couch Potatoes

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

**Warning for some suggestive themes!**

* * *

**Little Moments – Couch Potatoes**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, a gentle breeze blowing in through their open windows. Inuyasha and Kagome were sharing the couch, each of them with their back to an arm rest. Inuyasha had his legs sprawled over the length of the seat, his laptop warm against his thighs, while Kagome had hers curled daintily underneath herself, nose buried in a good book.

He was trying to get some work done, a proposal he needed for Monday morning, but he couldn't seem to concentrate! Every few minutes his eyes drifted up to watch his mate. She had some stupid romance novel, the kind with a Fabio-like man on the cover. Regardless of her taste in literature, Inuyasha loved to watch her face as she read.

She could be so expressive, especially when she thought no one was watching. He loved the way her nose crinkled when something happened that she didn't like. She would get this sweet half smile when she read something sappy and romantic. His favorite was the faint blush that dusted the tops of her cheeks when she reached a particularly naught bit and the alluring scent that followed quickly after.

Just like the blush she was sporting now. Kagome looked up over the top of her book as if she could feel his eyes on her. The blush darkened as she realized she was caught. Noticing the grin on his face, Kagome got defensive. "What? Shouldn't you be working instead of staring at me?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he closed his laptop. "Well, unfortunately _something_ keeps distracting me. Any idea what that could be?" he leered.

Kagome huffed. "Not my fault you can't keep your eyes to yourself. I'm just reading!"

Inuyasha set his laptop on the coffee table and slinked over to her. "Ya, but you are just so damn cute, and when you start smelling like _that_, I kinda can't help myself..."

Kagome blinked. You would think she would be used to his sensitive nose by now. Though how embarrassing, being caught reading the smutty scene! She looked down at her lap, discreetly marking her page as she closed the book.

She gasped at the gentle contact of his palm on her cheek, eyes flying up to meet his hungry gaze. "You know, all you had to do was ask. You don't have to resort to reading it in a book" he said, his voice husky.

His lips met hers, setting her already tingling body ablaze. She grumbled when he pulled away. Before Kagome could protest he held a finger to her lips. "You've got three seconds to get your pretty ass off this couch and into our bed."

Her eyes widened as he started to count with a devilish smirk. "1...2..."

She was gone before he hit '3.'

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I can't stand it when my husband watches me read, even though he says I'm cute. Although, I suppose Kagome got lucky here haha. Special thanks to my lovely reviewers _elf mermaid_, _Bleached-Whale_, _ShahzysAngelette_, and _xXKawaiiChibiXx_! Hope this was fluffy enough. Please let me know what you think ^_^


	18. In the Dog House

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – In the Dog House**

Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. He was in the "dog house" so to speak. It had all started earlier that evening. They were getting ready for a nice dinner out downtown. Kagome had been fretting over her appearance for over an hour when she finally came to him for advice. "Does this make me look fat?"

Inuyasha had not realized at the time what a loaded question this was. He had always been one to speak before thinking, and this time was no different. It was a stupid question. She looked great, and the way the dress fit tightly over her curves was very sexy. And he told her just as much. Kagome, his normally very reasonable and logical mate, happened to be on her cycle. She was not only feeling bloated and crampy, but also very cranky. Before Inuyasha could think to take back what he said, she had punched him in the gut (quite hard for such a small woman), burst into tears and ran back to their room.

Needless to say, they never made it out of the house. Kagome had only come out to tell him in a cold voice that she wouldn't be eating dinner and if he knew what was good for himself, he would sleep on the couch.

Inuyasha had shrugged out of his tie and went to the kitchen to heat up some ramen. It would be no use trying to talk to her now. Kagome was normally very easygoing, but once her temper was riled up, it was best to take cover until she cooled off. After watching TV for a few hours, he had decided he might was well try to get some sleep. Kami knew it would be difficult enough on the small couch.

Inuyasha turned over again in a fruitless attempt to find comfort. He hadn't even gotten the chance to snag a blanket or pillow off the bed. He was about to start grumbling again when he heard a door click open down the hall. He swiveled an ear towards the sound. _Someone_ was tip toeing down the hall, trying their hardest to be sneaky. When he realized her destination, Inuyasha quickly feigned sleep, closing his eyes and deepening his breathing.

Kagome quietly approached her sleeping husband, noting with a smile the slack expression on his face. She felt guilty about ruining their night out and making him sleep out here. She knew he didn't mean anything by what he said and that she had overreacted. With a sigh, she placed the blanket she was holding gently over his frame, trying her best not to wake him. Tucking him in, she kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight before treading back down the hall. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard her settle back into bed, with the bedroom door left open. He let a warm smile spread over his face as he pulled the blanket closer. Though her temper might flare brightly from time to time, nothing could outshine her capacity to forgive. Inuyasha chuckled lightly, knowing he was a lucky bastard. For this surely wouldn't be the last time he would need her forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N: **Inuyasha always seems to be putting his foot in his mouth. He's lucky Kagome loves him so much! I hope you all had a nice weekend. Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers _Bleached-Whale_, _Lionsheart13771_, _elf mermaid_, _ShahzysAngelette,_ and _xXKawaiiChibiXx_! It makes me so happy to see so many names! You guys make my day. Please let me know what you think! =^.^=


	19. Shh!

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Shh...!**

Snap. Chew. Pop.

Inuyasha flinched as each annoying sound grated over his senses. He glanced up from his work to watch Kagome. She was sitting at the kitchen table, looking innocent while she graded papers. But there was nothing innocent about that mouth and the offensive piece of gum she was currently munching on.

Snap. Chew. Pop.

He shook his head, trying to ignore the infernal noise. Eyes back to his paper, pencil poised in his fist, Inuyasha attempted to get back to work. A few seconds dragged by as he valiantly tried to focus, but his ears kept swiveling towards the sound and he found his right eye had developed a tick. He was so focused on the distraction that _everything_ seemed louder. He could hear the clock ticking on the wall, the water rushing throughout the pluming, even the stupid cat purring in the other room. He couldn't take it anymore!

Snap. Chew. Pop.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, accidentally knocking his chair to the floor. "Gah! Can you please stop it? Shut the hell up!"

Kagome looked up in surprise, mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief. He could see the gooey culprit resting to the side of her tongue. He was half tempted to snatch it.

"Inu...? What is your problem?" she asked.

"The gum. I can't get anything done over here with you smacking away on it. The noise is driving me crazy!"

Kagome giggled a little bit at his outburst. "Alright, alright. I'll chew quieter. Is that ok?"

Inuyasha grumbled slightly but nodded and moved to pick up his chair. With one last look at his mate, he plopped back into his chair, happy to finally be getting something done.

Not a minute had gone by when he heard a much louder _POP_! The poor pencil in his hand didn't stand a chance, snapping under the pressure of his annoyance. For once he wished he had poison in his claws like his brother, it would be very satisfying to melt something right now. He turned incredulous eyes to Kagome, who was sporting a cheeky grin. "I'm sorry...sorry!" she managed to get out in between giggles. "I couldn't help myself! Look see? I'm spitting it out now."

She made exaggerated movements of rolling the gum into a piece of paper and tossing it into the waste basket. He narrowed his eyes at her as she replaced his pencil with one of her own and waved at him to get back to work. Finally, blessed silence!

Inuyasha's relief was short lived, however, when Kagome pursed her lips and began whistling a cheery tune. His head thunked onto the table as he let out a pitiful groan. Maybe he should go to the office today...

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Any of you have annoying habits? I confess I am a chronic gum chewer. I always have 5 or 6 different packs of gum with me at any given time. My husband is the whistler, which drives me nuts! But we all have little quirks that get on people's nerves. Thank you to all my lovelies: _elf mermaid_, _Lionsheart13771_, _ShahzysAngelette_, _xbeautyxxisxxlifex_, _xXKawaiiChibiXx_, and _DANY96_! I love to write for you. Please let me know that you think =^.^=


	20. Family Portrait

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Family Portrait**

Inuyasha brushed the bangs out of his eyes, secretly glad that he let Kagome pull his hair back into a braid. It was a hot summer day and the heat from the grill wasn't helping. The smell of sizzling hamburgers and hot dogs made his stomach growl.

He looked up from his position in the porch to watch Kagome in the backyard with the kids. They had agreed to look after Rin while Sesshoumaru was away at a conference that weekend. Kagome decided to invite Shippo as well, turning it into a big sleepover. She was currently engaged in a game of tag, chasing after the giggling children, flowers that they had picked earlier stuck haphazardly in her hair.

They had been at it all morning, all of them with seemingly endless amounts of energy. He snorted as the kids conspired against her, turning the tables and giving her chase. Then ended in a giggling pile of twisted limbs.

Turning his attention back to the grill, Inuyasha flipped a burger, a hiss of steam brushing past his face. Though he would never admit it, it was nice having the kids over. The house was full of laughter and cheer, something he could get used to.

He noticed Kagome had gathered everyone in the shade underneath the large oak tree. Rin's soft exclamation of "tell us a story!" floated to his ears. Unbeknownst to him, Inuyasha's expression softened at the sight. Kagome sat cross legged in the grass with her back against the old tree, Shippo planted firmly in her lap and Rin snuggled as close as she could get. She had their rapt attention.

She looked so natural surround by children, and he couldn't help but imagine his own dog-ear pups vying for her attention. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the odd thought. Was he seriously thinking of kids already? Sure, he wanted to have them, but not just yet. Glancing back at his mate, he knew she would be a wonderful mother. He could only hope he would be a half decent father.

No, they might not be ready just yet, but the time would surely come. Satisfied that the food was all done, he transferred everything over to a serving platter. Raising his voice, he barked out to the oblivious group. "You all better get your butts in here before I decided to eat everything myself!"

He had to hold back a laugh at the three startled faces that stared back at him. A heart beat later they were all scrambling, racing for the door. As he started doling out portions with a half-hearted grumble, Inuyasha couldn't help himself thinking, 'Ya, I could definitely get used to this.'

* * *

**A/N:** Whew 20 chapters already! I hope you all are still enjoying it. I want to send out some special love for my reviewers: _Kataanger476_, _Bleached-Whale_, _Lionsheart13771_, _saxygal_, _xbeautyxxisxxlifex_, _ShahzysAngelette_, _elf mermaid_, _xXKawaiiChibiXx_, and _maplebaby_! I think that's the most shout outs I have ever given! I love you guys! Please continue to let me know what you think! ^_^

Oh PS! I put up a recommendations list on my profile. Feel free to check it out!


	21. Game Night

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Game Night**

"That'll be $1500 please!"

Inuyasha cursed. "Are you serious? Lemme see that card."

Kagome preened as Inuyasha snatched the small card out of her hand. "I'm sorry Inu, but that's the price you pay staying at my luxurious hotel on Park Place. I assure you, it's well worth the money."

Inuyasha groaned. He would have to mortgage off his last property and that wouldn't even cover half of it! He glared at the board. Kagome owned everything worth having, hotels perched merrily on top of most.

"This is all your fault, you wouldn't let me be the dog. I'm _always_ the dog!"

Kagome hid a laugh behind her hand. "Hey, you're the one that picked this game," she paused before patting the silver game piece fondly, "Besides, it was my turn to be the dog, it's so cute!"

Inuyasha huffed. "Ya well, you win alright? Let's play something else." He was already putting the game back into its box.

Kagome smiled, rising to head over to the closet. "Ok, but it's my turn to pick. And we both know what it will be!"

She disappeared inside, but Inuyasha already knew what was coming. The wench _always_ picked Scrabble. Not a second after that thought, Kagome emerged happily with the game in her grasp. She sat back down, setting up the board and doling out letters. The game went on uneventfully for a while, each scoring moderate words. They had a small argument over his use of "Keh," but she eventually allowed it. However, it wasn't long before she started to pull ahead while Inuyasha got stuck.

"Yes! Read it and weep Inu!" Kagome cackled as she used nearly all her letters, spelling out "quizzes." Inuyasha groaned as the last letter was placed on a triple word score space.

"That's 99 points for me!"

Inuyasha buried his face in his hands. "Tch. This game is so stupid!" He was half tempted to flip the table, but knew Kagome would have his ass for it.

Kagome giggled. It never failed. No matter what he thought of a game, it always became "stupid" whenever he was losing. "Alright, you want to play something else? Why don't you pick again?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. Kagome was mildly worried about his expression as he bolted up and back into the closet. She could hear him rustling about, a few of the boxes clearly falling to the floor. 'He better pick those up!'

After a few curses and more fumbling, Inuyasha emerged victorious with a deck of cards clutched firmly in his fist. He plopped down at the table and began to shuffle. "Now we are playing my kind of game. Poker!"

Kagome winced. He _knew_ she was terrible at this game. Dirty little sneak. He could always tell when she was bluffing or when she had a really good hand. She looked at him once she had her cards, his eyes turning devious.

"And how about we make it interesting huh? Every time you lose a hand, you lose a piece of clothing." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome sighed, resigned to the fact that she would be in her underwear shortly. Game night always seemed to end that way...

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! My husband and I have a closet full of board games! What are some of your favorites? I always pick Scrabble for some reason, though I am not particularly good at it haha. As always, special thanks to my reviewers: _Lionsheart13771_, _Bleached-Whale_, _Nuggetzz_, _DANY96_, _xbeautyxxisxxlifex_, _xXKawaiiChibiXx_ and _elf mermaid_! It's great to see the regular names and some new! Hope you enjoyed this one! =^.^=

And don't forget to check out my profile if you are looking for a new fic to read! I've posted a recommendation list!


	22. Girl's Weekend

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Girl's Weekend**

The door to the hotel room burst open, revealing two women giggling and holding on to each other. Kagome plopped onto the bed, reaching down to take off her heels. "Sango, I cannot believe you did that!"

Sango walked over to the mirror and began to pull the pins from her hair. "What? The guy wasn't taking a hint. I had to do something."

Kagome smothered a grin as she thought back to the scene at the club. They had decided to go dancing at one of the hottest clubs in town. The night had been going well with only a few men approaching them, both human and youkai. One man in particular though, would not leave Kagome alone. Sango decided to take matters into her own hands and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her close to her body. She had glared at the man while holding her in a protective embrace. "Beat it, she's with me."

The man had taken one look at the way their bodies were intimately pressed against one another before he had to excuse himself with a rather nasty bloody nose. Kagome could not contain the giggle that escaped.

"Besides, I think we did him a favor. He'll have plenty to fantasize about tonight" Sango continued.

Kagome groaned, an embarrassed flush covering her cheeks. She lay back on the bed, eyes looking towards the ceiling. "I'm so glad we finally got to do this. It's nice having a mini vacation away from the guys. We don't get to hang out as much as I'd like to anymore."

Sango hummed in agreement. "Ya, great idea Kagome. Hey, you mind if I hop in the shower first?"

Kagome shook her head. "You go ahead. I'm gonna call and see how the boys are doing."

As Sango headed into the bathroom, Kagome reached for her cell phone, hitting speed dial. It wasn't long before his husky voice came over the line. "There's my wench. You guys are in awfully late tonight. You have a good day?"

"Ya, we spent most of the day at the beach and we just got back from dancing. We're having a lot of fun."

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "I'm not gonna have to come down there and kill some guy for touching you am I?"

Kagome laughed. "No Inu, you know how Sango is. She protected me just fine in your absence. How are you guys doing? Anything fun planned tonight?"

"Nothing special. Ordered some pizzas, had some beers and watched the game. Pretty dull around here without you."

"Where's Miroku?"

"Keh. Idiot passed out on the couch about an hour ago. Fucking pansy."

Kagome snorted. "Inuyasha, give the man a break. He can't handle the same amount of alcohol as you."

Kagome flipped onto her side, cradling the phone against her cheek. She heard a small sigh before he spoke again. "You still coming home tomorrow?"

"Ya, our flight is in the afternoon so I'll be home for dinner. Don't you forget to pick me up from the airport!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Of course not. Hurry home OK? I miss ya."

Kagome's heart warmed at the quiet comment. She wished he was here right now so she could wrap her arms around him. "I miss you too Inu. I'm gonna go, Sango just got out of the shower. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"You too. Bye Kagome."

Kagome clicked her phone shut just as Sango emerged from the bathroom in a fluffy white robe. She noticed the happy half smile on her friend's face. "So I take it they're still alive?"

Kagome turned to the sound of her voice. "Ya, but apparently Miroku is passed out on my couch."

Sango smiled and shook her head. "Sounds like my husband."

Kagome excused herself to the bathroom, eager to take a shower herself. Their girls weekend had been a blast, but she could admit to herself that she missed Inuyasha. She was ready to go home and fall into his arms. With a sigh, she stepped into the hot water, content with knowing that it would be his body that would be warming her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay guys! I have been horribly sick all week and stuck in bed. I feel better today, still sick, but functional. So please excuse this chapter, my brain has been a little fried. Expect updates to return to normal, but if I disappear for another few days, assume it's because I'm back in bed =(

Special thanks to my lovely reviewers: _Nuggetzz_, _elf mermaid_, _Bleached-Whale_, _xbeautyxxisxxlifex_, _Kataanger476_, _maplebaby_, _xXKawaiiChibiXx_, _DANY96_, and _Mirokusdescendant_! Just reading your comments makes me feel better! Hope you enjoyed this one. Till next time ^_^


	23. Cat Nap

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments -Cat Nap  
**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled into the house as she nudged the front door shut with her hip. Her arms were laden with several packages, which she skillfully managed to balance. Carefully heading for the table, she called out again. "Inuyasha, I know you're here. I could use some help!"

She had just returned from the store, her car full of bags that needed to be brought into the house. Before she had left, Kagome made sure Inuyasha would be here to help her. She could hear the television in the the other room, but her hanyou was no where in sight. She sighed, he probably got sucked into some stupid show.

Rounding the corner into the living room, Kagome raised her voice. "Inuyasha, didn't you hear...me...?" She allowed her voice to trail off right before she snapped her mouth shut. She wasn't expecting to see this.

Inuyasha was sprawled out over the couch, one arm behind his head while the other was flung carelessly over the side. His mouth hung open slightly with a soft snore and his ears twitched periodically. Kagome couldn't believe her shouts didn't wake him. He was usually very alert.

Her eyes softened as she took in more of the scene. He had changed into more comfortable clothing, a white t-shirt and the pajama pants she had gotten him last Christmas when she was feeling cheeky. They were red flannel with white fluffy dogs sprinkled over the legs accompanied with the words 'BIG DOG.'

What had surprised her though, was that he was not alone. Curled up on his chest was their chubby house cat, Buyo. The two normally didn't get along very well. She blamed it on the age old cats vs dogs debate. As if sensing her presence, Buyo cracked open one eye, giving her that bored look that only cats seemed to achieve. He yawned dramatically before getting more comfortable and returning to his nap.

Kagome giggled before gasping in realization. 'I need a camera! Now,' she thought to herself before rushing off to find it. A few minutes later, she happily looked at the picture displayed on the LCD screen. This would make an adorable keepsake, or at the very least, blackmail for another time...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update everyone, I was a little busy today. Just giving you a heads up, my folks are in town and I will be spending most of the day entertaining them. So, my updates will most likely be later at night. As usual, tons of special love to my reviewers: _Bleached-Whale_, _saxygal_, _Nuggetzz_, _xXKawaiiChibiXx_, and _xbeautyxxisxxlifex_! I hope you all enjoyed this one =^.^=

Be sure to check out my profile if you are looking for something else to read!


	24. Finish Him!

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Finish Him!**

This was so unfair.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he yet again had his ass beat by Kagome. They had been bored and he had suggested that they play some video games. It would be fun, and he never thought that she would be any _good_ at it. She shouldn't have stood a chance!

He knew every combination of buttons, every special move, every strategic plan, yet still she prevailed! How was it that she could mash buttons furiously, looking ridiculously cute with her tongue sticking slightly out, and manage to defeat him? It didn't make any sense!

Kagome cheered as her character upper cut Inuyasha's, ending the match. She stood over him as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. A computerized voice commanded her to FINISH HIM! Kagome giggled, hitting a random combination of keys and swiping his feet out from under him.

Inuyasha groaned. "Ugh! Can't I at least die awesomely? You just tripped me, that is so lame! You gotta do a finishing move!"

Kagome grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I don't know how to do all that fancy stuff, but I seem to be kicking your butt just fine!"

Inuyasha slapped his palm over his face. "That's it. You're not allowed to play anymore. I'm calling Miroku," he mumbled through his hand.

Kagome just laughed and shouted to him as he left the room. "Aw come on Inu! Don't be such a sore loser!"

Her only response was a grunt and something muttered about sneaky wenches. That would teach him to underestimate her!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay everyone! My parents are still in town and I underestimated how much energy it would take to entertain them. I figured I could update at night, but I have been so beat! I hope you like this short little addition. My updating schedule should return to normal next week (they leave on Sunday). As usual, special love to my reviewers: _StormOfTheWinter'sEye_, _Bleached-Whale_, _mirokusdescendant_, _Hisa-Ai_, _xbeautyxxisxxlifex_, _xXKawaiiChibiXx_, and _Smile-bestthingintheworld_! It's so wonderful to see new names, and of course the regulars. I loves ya! ^_^


	25. Rise and Shine!

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Rise and Shine!**

Kagome hated mornings.

Unfortunately she has foolishly decided that she wanted to teach small children as her career, which inadvertently guaranteed that she would have to awaken at ungodly hours. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

It was still dark out, she mused in half dream-like delirium as she snuggled into her pillow. She was so warm, the bed so soft, that she positively did not want to move.

So she didn't.

With a content sigh she lulled back into her dreams of rainbows and unicorns and all was right with her world. That is, until she was poked quite unceremoniously in the ribs. She grumbled, curling in on herself and cocooning in the comforter away from the offending appendage. But alas, her retreat was not enough as the finger sought to end her slumber with another nudge. She really must do something about this.

Her arm flung out in a wild attempt to deck whoever was so rudely trying to wake her. How dare they? Did they not see that the sun had yet to rise? All her efforts earned her was a masculine snort. Her weary synapses tried to place the sound. _Oh_ she groaned, turning away from her attacker, hoping he would take the hint.

However, the universe was never kind to her and that was probably why her leg was twitching uncontrollably as a claw traced ticklishly up the sole of her foot. She huffed, kicking out blindly. "Go away Inu. Not now," she mumbled, eyes already closing despite her annoyance.

She felt the bed dip as weight settled down next to her. Warm arms draped around her frame as a hard, very masculine body molded to her back. She melted with happiness.

"Kagome," her name huskily teased over her neck. She shook her head, not wanting to listen, but he persisted, louder this time. "Kagome, it's time to wake up."

Kagome growled rather impressively as she rolled over to face him, though the menace was diminished slightly as she was nose to chest with her frustratingly bothersome hanyou. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she glared in the relative direction of his face. "Inuyasha, if you do not let me sleep, I swear on all that is holy that I will rip those fuzzy little ears off your head."

Inuyasha blinked before chuckling. He leaned closer, a smirk planted firmly on his face, though it was a shame she probably couldn't see it. "I just thought you'd like to know that it's 6:30."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Well thank you, O' Keeper of Time, but I _really_ don't care."

But he continued, despite her apparent exasperation. "It's 6:30...on Friday..."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something spectacularly nasty when her frazzled brain managed to process his words. Synapses fired. _Friday...6:30 Friday morning..._

Her eyes widen comically before she flew out of bed with a shriek, bedsheets flying in her haste. She was suppose to be up an hour ago! She was going to be late for school! Kagome bolted through the house in a whirlwind of activity, Inuyasha's laughter echoing around her.

Kagome _really_ hated mornings, but Inuyasha liked them just fine.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is my favorite and that's probably because it's very accurate. No I'm not a teacher, in fact I work at night, but I absolutely _hate_ mornings, and being late. I simply do not understand morning people. It's so bright and sunny and early! Haha, thank you to my wonderful reviewers: _Bleached-Whale, Hisa-Ai, AwaitingMyBlackKnight, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, Smile-bestthingintheworld, Kataanger476, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, _and_ Nuggetzz_! Whew you are all amazing and your words keep me writing. I hope you all enjoyed this one. =^.^=


	26. Mr Bubble

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

**_Warning for slightly suggestive themes!_**

* * *

**Little Moments – Mr. Bubble**

Inuyasha closed the front door with his foot while loosening his tie. It had been a hell of a day. All he wanted to do was snuggle with his mate on the couch and have a quiet night. Speaking of the wench, where was she? She usually greeted him at the door with a hug and a kiss...

Inuyasha twitched an ear, hearing her in the rear of the house. Stepping into the hall, he quirked a brow. Now this was certainly interesting. There was a trail of clothing leading towards their bedroom. A sock, a shirt, some jeans, another sock, a bra...

Was she prancing around the house naked? Suddenly Inuyasha's plans for the evening changed. He followed her path, picking up pieces as he went. They led him to the bathroom, door shut with classical music buzzing in the background. With a grin he opened the door.

Kagome lay in the tub, sunk to her nose in a bubble bath. Her hair was tied messily on top of her head, a few strands floating in the sudsy water. The lights were dim, a few candles flickering on the counter giving her a warm glow. She smiled sleepily up at him.

"Rough day?" he joked.

Kagome groaned. "The kids were relentless today. The last week of school is always the worst. It seems like their little brains turn off at the first hint of summer."

Inuyasha chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Keh! At least you don't have to put up with Sesshoumaru all day."

Kagome blinked. "Good point" she giggled.

Inuyasha moved to unzip his pants, her eyes following his movements. She gave him a coy smile. "And just what do you think you're doing hmm?"

He leveled her with a heated smirk, his own eyes straying to sneak a peek at what hid under the foam. "Work was long and stressful. I think I've earned a soak after dealing with Mr Frostypants all day. So move that sexy ass of yours over, I assume you have room for one more?"

Kagome blushed prettily as his boxers hit the floor. "I suppose I could make some space..."

It turned out that Inuyasha's quiet night wasn't so quiet after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as often. I got sucked into a Sess/Kag fic that was simply amazing! I know some of you aren't a fan of the pairing, but I highly suggest giving this one a try. You won't be disappointed! It's Tales From the House of the Moon, link in my profile under recommendations. Anywho, thank you to my lovely reviewers: _Bleached-Whale, saxygal, ShahzysAngelette, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, xXKawaiiChibiXx, Hisa-Ai, and lone saiyan woman_! I cannot express how happy your notes make me! Keep em coming haha ^_^


	27. Midnight Madness

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments** – **Midnight Madness**

Kagome twirled in her black robes on the sidewalk just ahead of them, hugging her yellow and black scarf to her face. Sango laughed at her friend's antics. She was not as costumed as Kagome, but she still wore her red and gold tie with pride. Miroku and Inuyasha shared a skeptical look.

'What am I doing here again?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome spun around, grinning excitedly at him. "Isn't this exciting Inu?"

'Oh right,' he finished his thought, 'she asked me to come with that same stupid smile.' He glanced at the theater, a large mass of people already mobbing the front doors. He fought a grimace. "Keh!"

Kagome huffed at him, but quickly recovered, grabbing Sango's hand and hurrying into the crowd. "I can't believe this is it! No more Harry after this! It's seriously like the end of an era."

Sango nodded her head. "I know. I just hope they get everything right this time." She was a stickler for details.

It didn't take long for them to make it inside. Despite being there two hours early, the building was crawling with people, most sporting some sort of house allegiance. Kagome looked longingly at the merchandise table, but resisted.

"Alright, first things first, we need to get some seats!" she said firmly, pounding a fist into her palm.

They set off to the right half of the theater, weaving though the masses. After peeking into three different auditoriums, Kagome started to get worried. There were only seats in the front.

'I refuse to get a crick in my neck watching this movie!' she thought furiously.

About to head over to the other side of the theater, she paused at the doors of auditorium eight. "Harry Potter" was written on its marquee, but it looked like the room was closed. An employee stood in front of the door.

Giving her best smile, she approached the young man. "Um, excuse me?" she paused to read his name tag. "Hojo? Will this auditorium be showing Harry Potter tonight?"

Hojo looked slightly dazed as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. Realizing that her silence meant she was waiting for a response, he jolted, clearing his throat nervously. "Ah, yes Miss. We are cleaning up after another movie that just got out."

Kagome's look became calculating. "So, does that mean no one has gone in yet?"

"No Miss. We should be done in a few minutes."

Kagome beamed. "Ah wonderful! Do you mind if I wait here until it's done? I want to get some good seats."

Hojo's blush darkened. "No, of course not." He shyly rubbed the back of his head. "So, you're a fan of..." He trailed off as she spun around.

"Hey guys, over here!" she yelled.

Miroku and Inuyasha had been perusing movie posters down the hall while Sango sat re-reading the final chapters of book seven. Hearing her voice, they plodded over. Inuyasha eyed the flustered kid suspiciously. Stepping in close to Kagome, he threw an arm around her waist. He smirked as the punk visibly deflated. 'That's right kid, she's all mine!' he thought gleefully.

Kagome buzzed with excitement. "We get first dibs on seats!"

Sango gave her a high five. "Nice work Kagome!"

True to his word, Hojo was opening the doors a few short minutes later. After claiming their seats, the group passed the time talking, snacking and taking turns visiting the various booths. Before they knew it, the lights were dimming and the previews began. When the distinctive music began to play and the title splashed across the screen, the whole room cheered.

"Keh, what kind of idiot cheers at a movie screen?" Inuyasha grumbled as he looked over to Kagome. He winced at the dangerous look on her face. She had been one of those "idiots."

She aimed a well placed elbow to his sternum, which was deceptively strong for a woman her size. Needless to say, Kagome got to enjoy the rest of her movie in peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha please no flames if you don't like Harry! Yes, I went to the midnight premiere and yes I wore my Gryffindor colors with pride! The seat situation actually happened to me. I was so stoked to get first dibs! Anyone else go to the premiere? Which is your favorite house? I like Gryffindor, but realistically I'd probably get sorted into Hufflepuff like Kags. Special thanks to all my lovely reviewers: _xbeautyxxisxxlifex, Bleached-Whale, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, SilverStella, ShahzysAngelette,Hisa-Ai and xXKawaiiChibiXx_! You guys rock my socks ^_^


	28. Adventures in Babysitting

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Adventures in Babysitting**

Inuyasha was barely in the front door when he heard a thundering of little footsteps barreling down the hall. Before he knew what was happening, he had two small children attached to both of his legs. He blinked down at them as they spoke a mile a minute. All he managed to make out were a few _Inuyasha's, Uncle Inu's _and _Guess Whats_?

He sent a helpless look to Kagome, who had just entered. She was leaning on the door frame, shaking her head and trying to conceal a laugh. He was on his own. With a grumble, he grabbed both runts by the collar and peeled them off his limbs. Plopping them down in front of him, he silenced them with a firm "Whoa, whoa! Slow down!"

Rin and Shippo closed their mouths with an audible _click_. He eyed the two with suspicion before continuing. "Now, what happened?"

Both children burst into speech, talking over each other with rapid words. Inuyasha slapped a hand over his mouth, covering the wry smile that was sneaking onto his face. Wouldn't do to ruin his image.

"Wait a minute, shut your yaps you two! One at a time, sheesh." He pointed to the fox kit, gruffly grunting, "You first."

Shippo glanced down at his feet before taking a deep breath. "Well, you see, me and Rin were out playing in the yard when we heard Kagome scream! It scared both of us so we ran inside to see what happened. We found her in the kitchen standing on a chair. She was cornered by this huuuuuuuuge spider! And we all know how much Kagome _hates_ spiders."

He looked over to Rin who nodded dutifully with a solemn expression. "Rin got scared and jumped on a chair too! I knew I was the man of the house while you were gone, so I had to do something. Even though it was _so_ big, I got it with a bit of kitsune-bi!"

Rin bounced excitedly. "Shippo was very brave! Rin had never seen a spider so big!"

Inuyasha allowed a small grin on his face as he knelt down. He ruffled the kit's hair. "Ya did good squirt. It was your place to protect the women while the alpha was away."

Shippo beamed up at him before covering it up with a cough. He puffed up his chest, attempting to act mature. "Thank you sir. I was only doing my duty."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You two go and get your stuff together. Sesshoumaru should be here soon to get Rin and then I'll walk you home Shippo."

The kids didn't need to be told twice and took off. Inuyasha got up and headed over to his smiling mate. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Exciting day huh?"

Kagome giggled. "Oh the usual. Near death experiences in the kitchen and heroic rescues. Nothing special."

"Keh. You were just lucky someone was here to save you from that spider. You might have been stuck on that chair all day."

Kagome batted his arm playfully. "Oh stop. You know I hate those things."

He smirked at her as there was a knock on the door. He let her go to answer it while he went into the bedroom to change. He snickered as he heard the story retold, this time from Rin. Seemed like Shippo lost his gusto when faced with the taiyoukai. Briefly he imagined what Sesshoumaru's expression would be like if the two had jumped on him like they did with himself before howling with laughter.

Meanwhile in the other room, the taiyoukai debated whether or not it would upset Rin if he disemboweled her uncle, for surely that laugh was directed at him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I don't know about any of you, but I _hate_ bugs! I can't even squish them when they are too big. I can handle flies, but that's about it. I always have to call my hubby into the room, and he never ceases to find it amusing. Special thanks to my lovely reviewers: _Bleached-Whale, taliandtutu, SilverStella, Lionsheart13771, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, saxygal, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, Hisa-Ai, JenMari19,_ and _xXKawaiiChibiXx_! Please let me know what you think ^_^

PS: Don't forget to check my profile for recommendations! I also posted a doodle from chapter 27. Link is also in my profile. My apologies for the terrible art haha.


	29. When Dust Bunnies Attack

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – When Dust Bunnies Attack**

Kagome grimaced as she looked around the house. Granted, she had been busy these past few weeks, but it was a poor excuse when taking in the state of things. The place was a wreck. Dishes were piled precariously in the sink and a mountain of dirty clothes spilled out of the hamper and onto the floor. Everything was a disorganized mess and to top it off, there were tumbleweeds of Buyo's hair rolling down the hall.

Kagome took a deep breath before steeling her resolve, putting on her game face. Time to get to work. "Alright Kagome, you can do this," she said, cranking up the stereo. She found she worked better when her favorite tunes were playing.

Kagome decided to see to the dishes first, thinking that was where the odd smell she had noticed was coming from. She worked quickly, but couldn't fight the occasional gag at the fuzzy things growing in the sink. "I don't even _remember_ making meatloaf..." she thought out loud with a frown.

It wasn't long before the dishes were sparkling on the drying rack. She flew around in a flurry of activity, straightening, organizing and rearranging. She swept the floors, started the laundry and vacuumed the rugs.

Wiping her brow, Kagome plopped onto the couch after a few hours with a sigh. She looked around with satisfaction, pleased with her results. She had one more task to tackle before calling it quits; dust bunnies.

Armed with a Swiffer, Kagome attacked with gusto. Her movements, however, kicked up a cloud, dust getting into her eye. "Ack!" she cried, hand flying up to rub furiously at the culprit. Her eye felt gritty and stung with red hot pain. She knelt on the floor with a groan, shaking her fist at the remaining bunnies.

"Ow, ow, _ow_!" She glared ineffectually with her good eye. "You are a formidable adversary, dust bunny, but I shall lay waste to your cities and Swiffer up your children!"

This was how Inuyasha found her, muttering obscenities to inanimate objects. He was slightly concerned for her sanity. "Ah, Kagome?"

She jumped, twirling around to face his direction with a blush. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked nervously.

"Long enough to hear how you are going to vanquish their empire and end their evil dust bunny agenda?" He chuckled at her groan, but noticed she had her right eye squeezed shut. "What's up with your eye?"

Kagome rubbed it with a finger and pouted. "There's something in it."

Inuyasha grinned cheekily. "Ya, your finger."

Kagome's face deadpanned. "Oh, ha ha," she drolled sarcastically. "What are you, my mother? That joke is so lame."

"Keh. I thought it was funny."

"Well, it's not," she muttered dismissively, once again trying to dislodge the dust particle.

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to her, grabbing her chin. "Lemme see."

Kagome shrank back slightly as his very sharp claws came _very_ close to her eye, but he snapped at her to sit still. After a few uncomfortable minutes, Kagome found herself blinking at a small piece of dust pinched neatly between his claws.

"Got it," he smirked triumphantly.

Kagome blinked rapidly, her eye still tearing, but its function slowing returning. She cheered. "I knew I married you for a reason! I could almost kiss you."

"Almost?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, almost," she said snootily, sashaying out of the room.

Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ungrateful woman. He lost himself in his mutterings, not noticing as Kagome bounced back into the room. He was pulled from his thoughts as she grasped his forelocks and tugged him down into a bruising kiss. His eyes widened comically.

"My hero," she whispered against his lips, smiling at his dazed expression.

Inuyasha could only blink as she once again picked up her Swiffer and attacked her dust bunny foes with a mad cackle. She certainly was a crazy wench, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Yay for a faster update! Sadly, my house was in this sad state, but as I was cleaning I had this weird image of Kagome battling dust bunnies, and thus this chapter was born haha. As always, much love to my reviewers: _saxygal, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, SilverStella, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, Crazy With Happiness, Bleached-Whale, _and _Nuggetzz_! I loves you all and I hope you like this one!

PS: I doodled again for this chapter! Link is in my profile under fanart ^_^


	30. You Gonna Finish That?

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – You Gonna Finish That?**

Kagome bustled about in the kitchen, happily preparing her lunch. She had made a tasty looking turkey sandwich, along with a modest side of potato chips. As she rinsed her hands in the sink, Inuyasha shuffled into the kitchen, eyes bleary with sleep. Even though it was well past noon, he had just woken up.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as his hair tumbled messily around his shoulders. All he wore was a pair of loose pajama pants, which hung dangerously low on his hips. Kagome gulped at the sight. She'd never tire of ogling him.

He ambled over to her as she dried her hands on a towel, arms encircling her from behind, his nose buried in her hair. "Mornin'," he mumbled against the skin of her neck.

She squirmed out of his grasp, giggling at the tickle. "_Afternoon_, you mean," she corrected with a smile. She put her plate on the table as Inuyasha sat down. His nose lifted, sniffing the air, zoning in on her sandwich.

"What's that? Turkey?" he asked, eyes glued to the dish.

"Mmm," Kagome hummed, walking over to the fridge to get a drink.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked, whining slightly.

Kagome scoffed as she poured the juice, her back turned. "Go ahead, since your too lazy to make your own."

Kagome placed the jug back into the fridge and walked back to her chair. As she sat down, Kagome let out a gasp. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. Her poor sandwich was nearly gone, a little less than half left. She glared at the hanyou.

His eyes were wide and innocent. "What?" he mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Ugh! At least swallow it before you talk!" she groaned.

Inuyasha had to chew a few times before taking a mighty gulp. He smirked at her as he reached for her glass. "You make the best sandwiches Kagome."

She slapped his hand away from her drink. He pulled back with a wounded frown. "You're impossible really. You might as well finish the rest since you've practically ate it all." she said, pushing the plate over to him. Inuyasha wasted no time, snatching up the food.

Kagome walked back over to the counter to make another sandwich. "I suppose I should specify the _size_ of the bite next time?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Ya learn quick wench."

She chucked a slice of bread at his head, smacking him square in the face, effectively deflating his attitude. "Just for that, you get to make dinner tonight.

He frowned, disappointed he'd be missing out on her cooking. "Oh well," he thought, "Ramen is the next best thing!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, 30 chapters! Haha, men and their sandwiches. The difference between my bites and my husband's are extreme. I learned that lesson fast! He's always stealing food off my plate. I usually don't mind though, unless it is super tasty. Thank you to my favorite people, my reviewers! _StormOfTheWinter'sEye, RubyJeweler, Bleached-Whale, xXKawaiiChibiXx, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, ShahzysAngelette, Aubreyfairy, Nuggetzz, _and _Kataanger476_! I'm so glad you have stuck with me this far! I hope you all continue to enjoy what I write! ^_^


	31. Risky Business

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a few updates a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Risky Business**

Inuyasha's ears twitched, the delightful sounds of giggles and pounding feet more interesting than the article he was currently reading. He was in the study, sitting at his desk, clacking away distractedly on the computer. Something flashed by the doorway, gone before he could get a decent look. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

_Just what is that wench up to?_

He returned his attention back to the screen. A few minutes passed before it happened again. This time he was able to catch a glimpse of fluttering dark hair before her giggles disappeared down the hall. Determined now to see just what she was up to, he kept his gaze trained on the empty doorway.

His patience was rewarded a few minutes later when she flew past again; hair flung wildly, arms thrown up in the air, sliding ridiculously across the wooden floor in her socks. Shaking his head, Inuyasha couldn't contain the smile that stole across his face. She always managed to keep herself entertained.

Deciding it was time to take part in the fun, Inuyasha got up and stealthily prowled towards the door. Staying inside the study, Inuyasha waited, listening for the sound of her approach. He waited until the right moment, then threw his arm out into the hall. Unable to avoid the collision, Kagome squeaked as she crashed into him, Inuyasha pulling her into the room and into his strong embrace.

Dipping her back, his chest tightened slightly at her expression. Her face was flushed from the laughter and exertion, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. She was so beautiful, and sometimes it caught him off guard how lucky he was.

Not that he would say any of that girly mushy stuff to her. "Keh. What do I get for catching a crazy wench?"

Kagome ignored the comment with a grin, slowly disentangling herself from his arms. Instead, she countered with a question of her own. "Wanna come join me?"

Inuyasha glanced back and forth between his desk and the hopeful look on his mate's face. With a shrug, he looked at her nonchalantly out of the corner of his eye. "Bet I can slide farther than you."

Her smile blossomed. "Ha, you're on!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I am sorry about the wait, I have been particularly busy, thinking about a career change. I'm actually gonna be starting a class at the end of this month. I'm thinking about getting into nursing, so I have to take this 6 week course for nursing aid. I'm sort of dreading it, but shouldn't be too bad since two of my good friends are taking it with me. Anywho, super special love to my reviewers! _Lionsheart13771, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, RubyJeweler, ShahzysAngelette, Bleached-Whale, TheAlieVee, eternaldiva, _and _xXKawaiiChibiXx. _I love you all so much! Hope you enjoyed this one ^_^


	32. You Rub Me the Right Way

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a at least one update a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

**Warning! Slightly suggestive theme!**

* * *

**Little Moments – You Rub Me the Right Way**

Inuyasha nearly purred in contentment. He didn't care if he was acting like a barely weaned pup. As long as she didn't stop doing that thing with her hands, he was fine melting into a pile of ridiculous goo. He sat on the floor with his back to the couch, Kagome perched on the cushions with her legs on either side of his body. It had started out innocent enough, her fingers combing idly through his locks as they watched TV.

After a while she had gotten bolder, allowing her fingers to thread along his scalp. Receiving no objections, she started to massage gently, the tips of her fingers dancing over his flesh. He seemed perfectly happy to sit there and let her have her way with his hair. Eyes flicked excitedly to his ears. Normally he made a fuss about her obsession, but now...?

Inuyasha let out a delightful groan as her warm hands clasped his ears, applying gentle pressure at the base. Kagome's face warmed and her body tingled at the sounds she was teasing out of him. She ran a finger along the rim of one fuzzy appendage, causing her hanyou to shiver. She wanted to try that with her tongue...

Kagome's cheeks darkened as her thoughts became less than innocent. Inuyasha laid his head on her thigh, making her quake with anticipation. Glancing down at the man between her legs, she decided to take this a little further.

She leaned forward, lips brushing his ear, voice husky with desire. "Ne, Inu? Why don't we...?"

She allowed her sentence to trail off as her mouth dropped open in shock. Inuyasha had fallen asleep in her lap.

Kagome stared stupidly for a few seconds, her poor muddled brain trying to catch up. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and shook her head, her amusement effectively killing the mood.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _at least I get uninterrupted ear time_!

With a wicked grin, she attacked.

* * *

**A/N:** *Ducks head* Sorry again guys! I know I haven't been updating as much. I've been busy and so _tired_! I promise to get out at least one update a week. I've got some exciting news though! The lovely TalaSeba on DA did an art for me for this fic, chapter 4 to be precise. Check my profile for the link. It's so cute! Special love to those who take the time to leave reviews: _ShahzysAngelette, LBricker88, xXKawaiiChibiXx, SilverStella, saxygal, RubyJeweler, Bleached-Whale, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, eternaldiva, and TheAlieVee_! Feedback is love!


	33. Things That Go Bump in the Night

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a at least one update a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Things That Go Bump in the Night**

Kagome cursed herself as Inuyasha unlocked the front door. _Why did I agree to see that movie?_

It was double date night with Sango and Miroku, and it was the boy's turn to choose the movie. They had decided on the newest scary flick, and since everyone seemed so excited to see it, Kagome didn't have the heart to say no.

But she _hated_ scary movies.

She had spent most of the movie trembling in her seat with her hands over her face, nearly leaping into Inuyasha's lap every time the killer popped up unexpectedly. She could still remember the screams.

Glancing back over her shoulder for the hundredth time, just to make sure they were alone, Kagome followed her mate into the house. She waited nervously for him to hit the lights, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Was it her or was he taking an abnormally long time to turn on the switch?

"Inu?" she called anxiously, hugging her arms to her chest. Her voice seemed to echo in the darkness.

Before she could take a step and call out again, something grabbed her and growled frightfully. Kagome shrieked, twisting her body to fight off her attacker. However, just as quick as it began, she was released and hysterical laughter filled the air. She ran to the switch, flicking it on, the light revealing her snickering husband bent nearly double with laughter. He braced himself with his hands on his knees, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

Kagome's face heated with embarrassment, quickly followed by indignant anger. She kicked him hard in the shins, effectively cutting off his amusement with a yelp. "You jerk! You scared the wits outta me!"

Inuyasha managed to get a hold of himself, walking over to take the steaming woman into his arms. "I'm sorry Kagome," he muttered, ears drooped apologetically, "You just looked so cute standing there, I couldn't help myself. You know I'd never let anything happen to you right?"

She eyed him warily before letting a smile slide onto her face. "Ya I know. But you're still a jerk."

Inuyasha barked out a laugh. "That I am, wench."

The two headed for their room to get ready for bed, Kagome flicking lights on as she went. It might as well have been midday in their house. After undressing and brushing their teeth, the happy couple snuggled into the sheets, Kagome's face resting on his chest, his arms effectively sheltering her from any harm.

To Inuyasha's credit, he didn't say a word as they fell asleep, with every single light in the house turned on.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I don't know about you, but I can't stand scary movies. I would never be able to get to sleep! And I don't know why, but turning all the lights on in the house always seem to make it a little better. Special thanks to my favorite people! _SilverStella, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, eternaldiva, RubyJeweler, TheScarletSerpent, and Bleached-Whale_! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think! ^_^


	34. Trouble in Paradise

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

**Warning! Inu potty mouth!**

Updates will be short! You can expect to see a at least one update a week unless otherwise noted. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Trouble in Paradise**

_Knock. Knock._

It was early evening, the sun just beginning to set, when Kagome opened the door to reveal a slightly chagrined Miroku. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Miroku?" she asked, glancing back towards the driveway, "This is a surprise. Is Sango with you?"

He rubbed the back of his head, giving her his best "aw shucks" smile. "Ah no. I apologize for showing up unannounced, but Sango needed some time alone."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as her arms crossed over her chest. "Do I need to go do some damage control?" she asked, already debating which flavors of ice cream to pick up and what movies to bring.

Miroku raised his hands in defense. "No, no," he responded, chuckling nervously. "I just found it in the best interest of our relationship and my own personal health to give her some time to cool off."

She studied him for a moment longer before allowing a warm smile to spread across her face. "Of course you can stay," she replied, opening the door further and stepping aside. "You know where the spare room is, I'll put some fresh linens in there for you. We had dinner already, but if you are hungry I could heat up some left overs?"

Miroku pulled her into a friendly embrace, mindful of his hands. "Your kindness never ceases to amaze me. Thank you, but all I require is a place to rest my weary head."

Kagome nodded after giving him a final squeeze. "Alright, Inuyasha is watching TV in the other room. I'm going to call Sango just to make sure everything is OK."

She disappeared into the kitchen as Miroku wandered down the hall. He found Inuyasha where she said he would, sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television. Not even lifting his gaze, Inuyasha called out. "Yo Bouzo, what did you do this time?"

Miroku feigned innocence as he took a seat next to his friend. "Now Inuyasha, what makes you think I did something _wrong_?"

Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger towards a twitching ear. "I heard the whole thing, don't try to deny it. I don't know why Sango puts up with you. She's way too good to you."

Miroku frowned, nodding his head. "It's true, Sango does not agree with my healthy appreciation for the fairer sex. But there will never be another for me, she knows that. Ever since my hand caressed her tender flesh I have faithfully belonged to her."

"Keh. Well you don't see me treating my woman like that."

Miroku gave him a sly smile. "Oh really? You mean to tell me that you _always_ tell Kagome what you are thinking? There is no room for improvement?"

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut, turning away slightly. "She knows what she means to me," he mumbled.

"Ah yes, I'm sure she does. But you know my friend, they like to hear it from time to time. Our women are fickle creatures. Sometimes they like to be reassured."

Inuyasha feigned a laugh. "Ya, like I need advice from a lecher like you, especially when you are here now because you just fucked up at home."

Miroku chuckled. "Touche."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quietly and soon everyone was ready to retire for the night. Inuyasha crawled into bed with his already dozing mate. He pulled her into his chest, spooning her from behind like usual. However, tonight he held on a little tighter, intertwining his finger with her own.

"Hey Kagome?" he murmured quietly.

She stirred slightly in his arms. "Hmm?" she hummed out sleepily.

He placed a kiss to her neck before nuzzling into her hair. "I love you."

Kagome smiled as she snuggled back into him, feeling his heart beat against her skin. There was no place she'd rather be than in his arms. "Love you too Inu."

It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and warm in his solid embrace. Her smile never faltered.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! This chapter wouldn't exactly cooperate with me, so I apologize. It probably has something to do with how tired I am! I've gotten about 8 hours in the past two days. Working nights and school in the morning isn't the greatest! Anywho, as always, thank you so much to my reviewers. _Xbeautyssisxxlifex, booklover2thextreme, SilverStella, TheScarletSerpent, eternaldiva, crowlady, Bleached-Whale, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, RubyJeweler, and Nuggetzz_! Also another thanks to all of you who add me to their favorites/alerts. Your enjoyment encourages me to write more! ^_^

P.S. To my new readers, feel free to check out my profile for a list of wonderful recommendations if you need something new to read!


	35. High School Sweethearts

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I will update as often as I am able. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – High School Sweethearts**

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he caught snippets of awed exclamations and excited whispers. Following the sound, he was unsurprised to find Kagome sitting in the middle of the living room floor with a perfectly content kit planted firmly in her lap. They were surrounded by an explosion of old photos and albums. Currently they were flipping through their old high school yearbook.

Inuyasha leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms, completely unnoticed by the duo. He frowned slightly. Perhaps he would talk to Kaede about taking the kid out for some training. His awareness was abysmally low. But that was a thought for another time. With a shrug, he decided to make his presence known.

"I thought I smelled runt."

The two jumped, startled at his "sudden" appearance. Kagome recovered quick enough, a warm smile slipping easily onto her face. Shippo, on the other hand, was discreetly trying to smooth his currently puffy tail. Kagome patted the ground next to them. "Come join us Inu. I was just showing Shippo some of our old photos."

Shippo perked up excitedly as he sat down, pointing at the open page. "Hey Inuyasha! Did you know Kagome was the captain of the archery team? Look how cool she was!"

Kagome raised a wry eyebrow at the "was" comment as Inuyasha smirked. "Course I did runt, I was there too you know."

He gazed down at the black and white photo of Kagome holding a bow taut, stern concentration consuming her features. A beautiful and deadly combination.

"She show you anyone else's pictures, or is she just showing off with her own?"

Kagome playfully slapped his shoulder as she flipped further into the sports section. "Of course not. Mine just happen to show up first that's all."

Inuyasha laughed as they reached his photos. He had been the veritable jock in high school. Football, basketball, baseball, you name it. Shippo oohed and awed over his action shots and trophies, causing the hanyou to puff his chest with pride.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's move on before your head gets _too_ big," Kagome giggled as she turned the page.

She ignored Inuyasha's indignant "Oi!" and gasped at the next set of photos. This was her favorite part, the superlatives. Inuyasha couldn't suppress the possessive growl that trickled out when he caught sight of that first photo; cutest couple.

Kagome cooed at picture. It was of her and her senior boyfriend, Hojo. "Oh my goodness, I had almost forgotten about Hojo. I wonder how he's doing now?"

"Keh! That guy was an idiot. Who cares where he's at now?"

Kagome pinched his side. "He was a sweet boy and was always good to me!"

"You mean he was always boring! You had such awful taste in guys back then."

Kagome gasped in outrage, jumping up onto her feet to scowl down at her mate. Shippo squeaked as he was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. "Are you kidding me? All the boys I dated were perfect gentlemen! And like you could talk? Do I need to remind you about all the bimbos you dated?"

Inuyasha hopped to his feet, coming nose to nose with the bristling woman. "There's nothing wrong with the girls I was with!"

Completely ignored on the floor, Shippo pulled his knees up to his chest as he stared wide eyed at the bickering couple. This was better than those daytime talk shows he sometimes got to watch with Obaa-chan. He sat silent, waiting for the drama to unfold.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome ranted. "Do you not remember Yura and her weird obsession with your hair?"

Inuyasha cringed as his hand subconsciously came up to protect his locks. He _had_ forgotten about her. "So one girl I saw was nuts. What about Bankotsu huh? That guy was a real piece of work."

Kagome blushed. She had briefly gone out with him in her rebellious phase. He was dark and dangerous and completely not her type. "So I had a momentary lapse in judgment. He was a great guy, just too wild for me. I never could get a hang of that motorcycle."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You were just jealous that I never wanted to date _you_ in high school."

Kagome's eyes widen as she scoffed. "Oh please, I had no interest after I saw what you were into. I mean come on, Kikyo? Do you remember the hell she put me through just because she was jealous of _me?_"

Inuyasha paused as he took in her flushed and angry face. It was really hard to continue this pointless argument when she made a cute expression like that, not matter how fun it was. He smirked down at her as he pulled her into an embrace. "Ya well she had good reason to be jealous of you. Smart, beautiful, athletic. You were my dream girl back then, I was just too stupid to realize it."

Kagome's anger deflated in an instant, a pretty blush replacing her ire. "I always thought your ears were adorable."

Inuyasha snorted. "Dammit woman, enough with the ears. You're almost as bad as Yura."

Kagome grinned, a hand reaching up to rub a furry appendage as she stood on tip toe to reach his lips. However, the couple was stopped just short of that kiss by the sounds of one thoroughly disgusted kit.

"Ugh, get a room you two, there's a child present! Just when I thought Inu was gonna get it, you gotta get all mushy."

Kagome hid her embarrassed face against his chest as Inuyasha smirked down at the kit. "Beat it runt. Kaede is probably waiting for you to get home by now."

Shippo stood up and nearly raced out of the room. "Don't have to tell me twice. See ya Kagome, bye Dog Breath!"

Ignoring the cheeky brat, Inuyasha nosed into Kagome's hair. "Now where were we? Oh right, the All Star Jock was about to ask the Archery Captain to go steady."

Kagome grinned up at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N:** *Lowers head in shame* I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! The time really has flown by and gotten away from me. I can hardly believe it's November! Good news is, I am all done with school, so I should have plenty of time to write! Hopefully some of you are still around haha. On a fun note, this fic was nominated on a new Inuyasha award site, Born For Each Other. If anyone would like to check out who I am up against, or to vote, visit the link below. I love you guys and have missed you so much! ^_^

http :/ / bornforeachother. blogspot. com/ (just remove the spaces!)


	36. Stubborn Dog!

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I will be updating at least once a week unless noted otherwise. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Stubborn Dog!**

"Please Inu?"

He scowled at her, his resolve standing firm. Kagome sat before him swathed in a large, comfy blanket sporting her best pout.

"No. It's not cold enough to turn the heat on."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up before she stormed over to the thermostat. Pointing an accusing finger at it, she growled. "It's 65 degrees in here! Feel my hands! Do you want me to lose my extremities to frost bite? Is that what you want?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his over-dramatic mate. Walking over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She smiled sweetly up at him, thinking she'd won, when he smirked down at her.

"Nice try wench, put on a sweater."

With an indignant huff, she pushed him and stormed off. Inuyasha chuckled and turned to go to his office. As he sat at his computer he vaguely heard her settle on the couch and click the TV on. Keh. Guess the wench was going to avoid him now.

A few hours later, Inuyasha looked at the clock, startled that so much time had gotten away from him. It was well after midnight. He could still hear the TV, so he shut down his computer and ventured into the living room.

The TV droned away, but what interested him was the large pile of comforters on the couch, or more precisely, the tiny woman cocooned inside. He pulled back the covers and had to bite back a howl of laughter. Kagome had fallen asleep, wearing what looked like nearly every piece of warm clothing she owned. Multiple sweaters, sweat pants, wooly socks, mittens, and even that ridiculous Domo beanie he bought her last Christmas.

With a quiet sigh he made quick work of disentangling her, moving gently so as not to wake her. Hefting her into his arms bridal style, she turned her face to nuzzle into his neck. She trembled slightly at being removed from the warmth of her blankets. He felt her lips moving against his skin as she sleepily mumbled something about "stubborn dogs" and "freezing." He headed towards their bedroom, but flicked the heat on as he walked by.

_Keh. Sneaky wenches._

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! I recently had this fight with my own husband. He can be so stubborn over that dang thermostat. I had to resort to guilt trips and dressing ridiculously to get him to concede, though he will only put it to 70. Haha I guess I am cold-natured. Anyways, I was so happy to hear from you guys, I was worried I lost you in my absence. Special love to _RubyJeweler, Msmes, ShahzysAngelette, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, LBricker88, TheAlieVee, eternal diva, and StormOfTheWinter'sEye! _You guys are the best ^_^


	37. First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I will be updating at least once a week unless noted otherwise. Now on with the show!

***NOTE* Sorry about the double upload. I uploaded the wrong chapter. Doh!**

* * *

**Little Moments – First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage...**

"Kagomeeeee," Inuyasha whined, not caring that he was trailing after his mate like a spoiled whelp.

Kagome spun around, a disgruntled expression on her face, and flicked him on the nose. She _knew_ he hated that! Inuyasha rubbed the abused appendage as she ranted. "Honestly Inu, you'd think the two of you would be over this by now! He's coming over to introduce us to his _pup_! The rivalry is over, you won!"

Inuyasha pouted, his ears drooping in apology. "I know, it's just that the bastard gets on my last nerve. He knows just what to say to set me off."

Kagome's face softened as she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. "Can you please hold it together for me? I want this to be a nice visit. No yelling, cursing, or fighting OK? I'm sure Ayame is giving Kouga the same talk."

Inuyasha scowled. "Alright, I'll do it. But I still think he's a no-good mangy wolf."

Kagome laughed and pecked him on the cheek. "They'll be here soon. Can you put the kettle on the stove in case we want some tea later?"

Inuyasha grunted his response and shuffled into the kitchen while Kagome straightened up the living room. It wasn't long before there was a firm knock at the door. Kagome quickly answered with a smile, her hand immediately snatched up and pressed with a kiss. Kouga's usual speech was interrupted, however, by a hard slap upside the head. Inuyasha entered the room just in time to catch the scene and had to hold back his laughter. He leaned on the door frame and waited.

Ayame grumbled something about "remember what I said" and stepped forward. Kagome's eyes latched onto the small bundle strapped to her chest. "Oh Ayame, is this him?" she asked, her voice filled with quiet wonder.

Kouga's chest puffed with fatherly pride. "Yup! This is our first born son, Kenta."

With a girlish squeal, Kagome quickly ushered them inside while Ayame removed Kenta from his carrier. The girls moved into the living room, gushing about the baby and catching up. Inuyasha left his perch and sidled up to the wolf.

"Want a beer? Looks like they'll be a while."

Kouga passed him an appreciative look. "Gods yes."

The men relocated to the kitchen, sitting down with their drinks. Kouga took a long swig before speaking. "Lemme guess, Kags give you the same pep talk Ayame gave me?"

"Keh. What do you think?"

The wolf laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Thought so, though I'd bet her talk had considerably less violence."

Inuyasha shook his head, getting comfortable in his own chair. "So how's fatherhood treating you? Everything you thought it'd be?"

Kouga smiled. "I'm not gonna lie, it was a rough start. Ayame got pretty hormonal during her pregnancy. I've got some pretty impressive scars from that lemme tell ya."

Inuyasha laughed.

"But you know, once you lay eyes on the little bugger, it's suddenly all worth it. I can't explain it, but it's definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Inuyasha watched as Kouga's expression suddenly morphed into something devious. "So tell me Dog Breath, when are you and Kagome going to have a little sprat huh?

Inuyasha sputtered. "Keh! We haven't really talked about it. I don't think we are ready to be honest."

Kouga snorted. "Come here Muttface." He grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and hauled him into the door way. They could see the girls sitting on the couch. He noticed Kagome held little Kenta in her arms.

Inuyasha's heart clenched. The pup was thoroughly entranced, burbling happily as he reached for the fingers she danced just out of reach. He'd never seen her smile so bright. He couldn't help imagining her smiling down at their own silver haired, dog eared pups.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp slap on the back and a bark of laughter. "I've seen that dopey smile before. You'll have Kagome pupped before the end of the year, just you wait."

Inuyasha growled and shoved the hysterical idiot before heading into the living room. He sat down next to Kagome and glanced down at the wolf cub.

Kagome smiled at him and offered her arms. "Did you want to hold him Inu?"

Inuyasha blushed and stuttered. "I don't think I should..."

Kagome ignored him. "Nonsense. Here let me show you how." She grabbed his arms and gently guided the infant into them. Safely situated, the pup gazed up at his face. Inuyasha leaned down a little, curious about the babe. Kenta laughed and reached up with chubby fingers, grabbing a hold of his fore locks and _pulled_. Inuyasha howled as the pup giggled. "Arg. Get him off!"

Kouga laughed and disentangled the two. Lifting Kenta into the air he smiled. "That's my boy! Show the Mutt who's boss!"

Inuyasha growled as he rubbed his head. "Ya, he's definitely your offspring. Loud and annoying."

Kagome playfully slapped his shoulder as Kenta let out a jaw-breaking yawn. Ayame got up and took the boy into her arms. "Looks like my little man is getting tired. We really should get him home. It was so nice of you to have us over. We should do this more often!"

Kagome got up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you all could come. Give me a call later OK?"

Ayame nodded while Kouga gathered their things. Everyone said their good byes and soon they were left alone. Inuyasha locked the door. "Good riddance I say."

Kagome smiled and hugged him from behind. "Oh Inu, you did so well. I'm proud of you."

"Keh. I can behave myself when needed."

He turned around as Kagome raised a hand to his cheek. "Yes, you can. How about I reward you for being such a good boy?"

With a coy smile, Kagome grabbed his hand and lead him towards the bedroom. As Inuyasha followed, he couldn't help hearing Kouga's laughing words echoing in his head.

Keh. Maybe the idiot was right.

* * *

**A/N:** Woot! Longer chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I enjoy writing Kouga and Inuyasha hehe. Special thanks to my lovelies! _StormOfTheWinter'sEye, ShahzysAngelette, LilyGirl101, xbeautyxxisxxlifex, eternaldiva, LBricker88, Cleo Inu, and RubyJeweler_! You guys give me the inspiration to write! Huggles!


	38. To Be Young Again

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! Now on with the show!

**Warning! Some mildly steamy content!**

* * *

**Little Moments – To Be Young Again**

Inuyasha sighed as he got into the car. Finally, they were done. "I can't believe I let you buy all that crap."

Kagome scoffed as she moved to buckle her seat belt. "Oh shush. You know the kid's birthdays are coming up and I just can't bear to disappoint them."

"Keh. You mean you can't _not_ spoil them?"

Kagome blushed but did not argue the point. Inuyasha continued. "We were in that damn mall so long there is hardly anyone else left!"

Kagome glanced out the window, noticing the once full parking lot now had dwindled down to a few lone cars. "Hm, I suppose you're right."

Inuyasha watched her face as it was illuminated by the warm glow of a street lamp. The wench just looked too tempting, and with a mischievous grin he leaned over and stole her lips with a kiss.

Kagome was surprised and broke the kiss before it got too heated. "What was that for?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Just showing you what you do to me." He leaned in for another, but was disappointed when she stopped him with her hand.

"OK Lover Boy, let's get home."

Inuyasha grumbled. "What, you never make out with a boy in his car before?"

Kagome's cheeks darkened as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe when I was seventeen! We're adults now Inu, what if we got caught?"

"So what? Come on, where's your sense adventure?"

To her credit, Kagome really did try to come up with a good argument, but her traitorous eyes kept dropping to those pouting lips and she couldn't seem to come up with anything. She sighed.

"Oh alright, but..." Before she could finish that thought her lips were captured once again in a searing kiss. She squeaked as his arms snaked around her, releasing her from her restraint and pulling her to sit comfortably in his lap.

Inuyasha certainly had the right idea. The thought that someone might catch them any minute added a certain dangerous spice to the situation that Kagome couldn't deny she liked. Her good sense was being stolen away by his sinfully skilled tongue.

She was unaware just how long they had been there, passionately intertwined like hormonal teenagers, when a sharp tapping on the window shattered the moment. Startled, they broke apart as a flashlight illuminated the interior. Kagome gasped and tried to cover her raging blush with her hands. Inuyasha, on the other hand, merely laughed as he rolled down the window.

The ancient security guard clicked off his light and lazily glanced at the vehicle. "Alright kids, time to..." His sentence trailed off as he realized this couple was certainly much older than his usual culprits. Crossing his arms he began again with a look of disapproval. "Well now, you two should know better. Best be on your way now. Don't let me catch you out here again."

Inuyasha managed to keep a straight face as he assured the man that it would never happen again. The old man snorted and watched back to his car, mumbling something about "shameful youths." As soon as the window was closed again, Kagome groaned. "Oh my goodness, how embarrassing! I will never be able to show my face at this mall again!"

At Inuyasha's amused chuckle, Kagome swatted him on the arm. "I'm serious! I can't believe I let you talk me into that."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. And now we have a great story to tell," Inuyasha said, attempting to soothe her.

"Oh no you don't! You can't tell anyone about this."

"Keh!" Inuyasha didn't care what she thought, that shit was funny. Miroku would certainly appreciate it.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome continued. "I mean Inu, not even Miroku!"

Inuyasha smirked. His wench knew him too well.

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Life certainly does get in the way sometimes. If you wish to know the reasons behind my absence, you can read my latest journal entry on my livejournal (link in my profile). This chapter is dedicated to _sugarcult619_ for her lovely review that reminded me that I needed to get off my butt and update! I've missed you all and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I will update again when I can. My muse is a fickle creature these days. Feedback is love!


	39. Idle Hands are a Hanyou's Playthings

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! Now on with the show!

**Warning! Some Inuyasha potty mouth!**

* * *

**Little Moments – Idle Hands are a Hanyou's Playthings**

Inuyasha huffed, blowing the bangs out of his eyes. _Huh. Guess I should have Kagome cut my hair soon, _Inuyasha mused lazily. _Sneaky wench would jump at the chance to play with my hair._

He leaned back in his chair as far as it would allow, arms braced behind his head and stared at the ceiling. There was no way around it. Inuyasha was bored. Terribly so.

Why was there never anything to do on a Sunday afternoon? Well, he was sure Kagome could suggest a number of house projects he could work on, but come on, he wasn't _that_ bored.

This sucked. Everyone he knew seemed to have better things to do that did not involve him. Sango and Miroku, Rin and Sess; hell, he'd settle for that mangy wolf or the annoying runt next door, but they had plans as well. Even Kagome was hell bent on ignoring him while she worked on her lesson plans for that week. He was under explicit orders not to bother her.

_Keh! Stupid wench bringing stupid work home. _He glared ineffectually at the only part of her he could see from his perch, her dainty feet swaying lazily over the side of the couch. She was laying on her stomach, those same feet kicking back and forth behind her. Honestly, she was practically _asking_ him to come mess with her. And who was he to deny her request? With a mischievous grin, Inuyasha stalked closer to his prey.

Meanwhile, Kagome absently chewed on her bottom lip as she put the finishing touches on her schedule. She could hardly wait for this week. Spring was finally here and that meant it was time for her favorite project: the butterflies. The kids simply adored the whole process: the arrival of the caterpillars, waiting for them to hatch from cocoons, and their eventual release out into nature.

Kagome's peace, however, was suddenly interrupted as a single claw danced teasingly down the sole of her foot. With a yelp and a jerk of her leg, Kagome twisted around to glare at her attacker. Inuyasha just smiled cockily down at her.

With an impressive growl, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Inu, I thought I told you to leave me alone while I finished my work?"

Inuyasha's grin widened. "Keh. I know, but since when are you the boss?" He stared down at her, admiring today's outfit. The winter chill was finally gone, and with it went the warm weather clothing. Today she wore a simple black tank top with a pair of small white shorts. So much exposed skin to torture!

Kagome watched the wicked expression on his face grow as his fingers flexed with anticipation. She paled, eyes widening in recognition. She knew that look. "Inu...you wouldn't..."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" As he took his first step towards her, Kagome squealed and scrambled over the back of the couch. Inuyasha gave out a bark of laughter and gave chase. He tackled her just outside their bedroom, effectively ending her short escape. Before she knew what hit her, her hands were pinned and her sides were being mercilessly tickled.

Kagome bucked her body as she screamed out her laughter, trying to dislodge her evil hanyou. That jerk _knew_ she hated being tickled. She sincerely wished at this moment she had had the time to use the bathroom. Though it would serve him right if she peed on him!

She tried to reason with the madman between breaths, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Please...Inu...stop!"

She was unaware how long the torture lasted, but somehow she managed to free one hand. With a desperate attempt to get away, Kagome blindly struck out with her fist. It happened so fast. She felt her hand meet resistance when the tickling suddenly stopped and Inuyasha reared back with a yelp.

His hands flew to his face, covering his poor abused nose. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Dammit woman! I tickle you so you punch me in the freaking nose?"

She scowled at him from the floor, as he still straddled her hips. "I told you to stop!"

"Well you didn't have to punch me!" He pouted, assessing the damage to his face. Nothing seemed to be broken, but the little miko certainly packed a good punch. He'd most likely be sporting a bruise today.

After having a moment to calm down, Kagome blushed and felt guilty. "I'm sorry Inu. I panicked?"

Inuyasha took in her apologetic expression. This women was too cute for her own good. She could melt his anger in a second. "I think you owe me a better apology. How about a kiss to make it all better?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome giggled, but could not resist the temptation to tease him. "I think you owe _me _the apology. Who was the one who started this?"

She had to contain her smile as Inuyasha pouted once again. Honestly, she knew she shouldn't encourage him, but she couldn't stop herself. Grabbing his forelocks, she pulled him down into a bruising kiss.

He was really to cute for his own good.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again my lovelies! Hope you liked this! I absolutely HATE being tickled and usually get violent haha. I have been toying with the idea of ending this story on chapter 40 or 50. There will be a sequel though, so never fear. What do you guys think? Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Special hugs to _RubyJeweler, BlueMonkeyDoll, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, InkMaster, sugarcult619, Dianalee Holmes, and sweetwithobsessions!_ Remeber, feedback is love!


	40. Spring Training

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Spring Training**

Kagome smiled to herself as she tried to remember how she got into this situation. Currently she sat with her back to the large oak tree in their back yard, loosely secured to its trunk with a piece of rope. A handwritten note in Inuyasha's lazy scrawl was pinned to her chest, identifying her as "damsel and/or princess." A crudely-made cardboard crown completed the outfit as it perched nimbly atop her head.

Inuyasha had been training Shippo the past few weeks and the kit had insisted she help out this time _and_ that she looked the part. How could she tell him no?

_What would the neighbors think if they could see this_? Kagome snorted and amended her thought. _Scratch that, they already know we are crazy._

She sighed and tilted her head back to rest on the rough bark. She had been sitting here seemingly alone for some time, but she knew they were out there somewhere, along with a few other surprises. The bandana tied around the bottom half of her face kept her from calling out assistance to the kit, but also prevented her from telling them to hurry up!

_They better make their move sometime soon, my butt is falling asleep!_

As if in answer to her thoughts, a rustling of leaves drew her attention to the far side of the yard. A moment later, a small ball of orange fluff shot out of the bush, making a bee line for her location.

Kagome raised a brow. _He's going for the "dash and grab" strategy? Doesn't he know Inu will be on him any second?_

The kit made it halfway across the yard before he was tackled by Inuyasha. (_Did he just jump off the roof?_) The hanyou held him up by his tail and smirked cockily into his face. "You're gonna have to do better than that Ship Dip!"

"Oh ya? How about this Dog Breath?"

Inuyasha jerked in surprise because the answering retort did _not_ come from the little fox currently in his grip. With a loud _POP_ his hands were empty. His eyes shot to the sky, meeting the smug gaze of a little pink balloon sporting arms and legs.

Before the unsuspecting inu could react, Shippo let out a devious cackle and dropped something from his hand. The object fell at an alarming pace and grew larger every second. Inuyasha was unable to move fast enough and was crushed underneath the resulting boulder, only part of his upper body peeking out.

Shippo reverted back to his normal form, landing neatly atop the stone. Inuyasha grunted and scowled from his position on the ground. "Oi! Get off ya Runt! This thing is heavy enough without you dancing around on top of it!"

Shippo looked pretty please with himself. "Don't mind if I do," he cheekily responded, jumping down onto the grass. "If you'll excuse me, I have a damsel to save."

Kagome giggled at the kit's overconfident swagger as he moved towards her. He had so much to learn, but he was doing wonderfully. He stopped just short of her, running his fingers through his hair and flicking his gaze off into the distance. He was certainly taking his role as the "White Knight" seriously.

"Never fear madam! I Sir Shippo am here to release you from your torment! That vile beast will do you no more harm!"

Before he could cut her bindings there was another rustling of leaves up in the tree. He squinted his eyes, as the sunlight hampered his sight, but noticed two figures landing behind him. He gaped open mouthed at the reinforcements, completely caught off guard.

Miroku stepped forward and placed a hand on the kit's shoulder. "You have forgotten a most important lesson young one. Never underestimate your enemies nor their numbers. They will not always advertise their locations to you. Err on the side of caution."

Shippo's shoulders slumped and he dropped his eyes. Sango smiled and ruffled his hair, not allowing him to sulk. "You did great Shippo. There will always be more to learn. You're well on your way."

"Oi!" Inuyasha stomped over to the group, finally able to free himself from Shippo's illusion. He held up the now small pebble in between his claws. "Nice work squirt. You're tricks are definitely getting better. And your clones have improved as well."

Shippo smiled brightly and followed after his instructor when he motioned towards the house. "Let's discuss what you can do better next time."

Miroku wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Well it certainly has been an interesting afternoon, don't you think my dear?"

Moving his hand safely from her rear, Sango merely rolled her eyes at his antics. "Come on Lech, I have a few pointers for Shippo as well."

Kagome frowned as she watched everyone walk away. Did they really forget about her? She struggled in her bindings, hoping to free herself. Though the rope was loose, it was surprisingly strong and effective. She was trapped. The bandana muffling her protests, she could only huff grumpily.

_Seriously guys? Miko still tied to a tree here! Little help?_

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, 40 chapters! I've decided that we will go to 50, so yay! Hope you enjoyed this little update. Sorry with the delay, I've been catching up on Avatar episodes for the new show starting this Saturday, Legend of Korra! So excited. Any other fans out there? Special thanks to my lovely reviewers _Elantina, sugarcult619, lovemondotrasho, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, RubyJeweler, sweetwithobsessions, BlueMonkeyDoll, xxxMKJ001, and RyuSensei_! Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think!


	41. Baby, You're My Forever Girl

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! Now on with the show!

**Warning! Inuyasha is a little OOC, but really, I know he's capable of being sweet sometimes!**

* * *

**Little Moments -Baby, You're My Forever Girl  
**

Inuyasha closed the door quietly behind himself as he simultaneously loosened his tie and lowered his briefcase to the floor. His brow furrowed and his trepidation rose as he took in the scent of his home. The air was thick with the scent of Kagome's tears, and by the smell of it, she'd been crying for some time.

Worried and slightly curious, he moved cautiously in her direction. He found her huddled on the couch, tangled up in her favorite Afghan throw. A box of tissues sat in her lap, a substantial amount of disgusting confetti surrounding her. He nearly sighed in relief when he noticed the cause of her distress. She was watching _The Notebook_. Again.

With a grin, Inuyasha cleared his throat, effectively gaining her attention and scaring the wits out of her. He eyed her tear-streaked cheeks, bloodshot eyes and swollen, stuffy nose. The woman cried much too often in his opinion. When she was happy, sad, angry...it was difficult to always know the reason.

She stifled a sob and held her hand out to him, clearly wanting to be cuddled. With an exaggerated huff, he acquiesced to her request, gathering her up and into his lap. The movie was nearly over and they watched the last few minutes in relative silence, save for Kagome's quiet whimpers. As the credits began to roll, she leaned her head against his chest.

"Ne Inuyasha, do you think love like that really exists?"

The hanyou scoffed, causing her to look him in the face. "Keh! You doubt it?"

She smiled softly, wiping the last of her tears away. "No, I suppose not. It's just so sad that sickness and death can end something so beautiful. I wish there was a way for it to last."

Inuyasha's features softened, an uncharacteristic gentleness he wasn't usually accustomed to. He turned his face away from her, not able to bear looking into her eyes and say what he needed to say.

"I'd like to think love, when it's real, doesn't ever truly end. You see, to me you're like gravity, the way you so naturally pull me in. If we were to ever part, somehow I'd find my way back to you. A love like ours can transcend lifetimes."

The sudden silence worried the inu, as his wench was _never_ silent. Looking back to his mate, his cheeks darkened when he met her gob-struck expression. The woman acted like he didn't have a sensitive bone in his body!

Kagome snapped her mouth shut as fresh tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Inuyasha panicked, suddenly self conscious of his little confession. "Dammit woman! Do you ever stop leaking?"

"Inu...I...I don't know what to say."

Back in comfortable territory, the hanyou smirked. "That's a first."

Not rising to his bait, she leaned in to nuzzle his neck. "That very well may be the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

Becoming uncomfortable again, he turned away. "Ya well, don't get used to it."

Unwilling to let him ruin the moment, Kagome grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I'll always find you too you know. And thank you, I needed this."

Inuyasha grumbled and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. _No, thank you wench._ _I still don't know what I did to deserve this happiness. I'm one lucky ass hanyou._

He held her closer, almost as if by tightening his grip he could hold her here forever. They might not be able to do that, but he was serious when he spoke earlier. He would always find her, in this life and the next.

* * *

**A/N:** So. Much. Fluff. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I got the idea when I was driving home from the movies today. (Go see _The Lucky One, _very good!_)_ Inuyasha's little speech was inspired by one of my favorite Avatar episodes, _The Avatar and the Firelord_, when they speak about the possibility of friendships transcending lifetimes. Let me know what you think! As always, special love to my reviewers: _xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, SilverStella, sweetwithobsessions, RyuSensei, RubyJeweler, StormOfTheWinter'sEye, lemonluvernaddy _and _alexischic_!

Oh and my recommendations list has been updated! Check it out ^_^


	42. Waiting For Dawn

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

**Warning! Suggestive themes!**

* * *

**Little Moments – Waiting For Dawn**

Sometimes he liked to enjoy the quiet.

Inuyasha had always been an early riser, waking easily with the sun ready to take on the day. He slipped silently from the sheets, careful not to disturb his dozing mate. He stretched lazily next to the bed, fixing his boxers and absentmindedly running a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

This was his favorite time of day, alone in the quiet dark of morning before the chaos of the day began. Kagome had always hated mornings, and now that it was summer, she took full advantage of sleeping in. Inuyasha didn't mind one bit though, as it let him indulge in one of his favorite activities, which was watching her.

She was currently cocooned in the comforter and it amazed him how someone so small could be such a big cover hog. Buyo cracked one disinterested eye at him before making himself more comfortable nestled into the curve of his mistress' side. Her face was relaxed, her breaths slow and deep. A mess of raven hair spilled over the pillows, a few locks obscuring her face.

Inuyasha leaned over to brush away the strands, his touch light as it ghosted across her skin. She must have been on the verge of waking on her own, as she grumbled slightly and began to stir.

Her eyes slowly opened and sought out his face, the heavy fog of dreams lifting from her gaze. "Inu.."

He caressed her cheek as his face softened. "Morning wench."

Delicate fingers encircled his wrist, gently pulling him towards her. "Come back to bed," she murmured with a sleepy, seductive smile.

He allowed himself to be tempted by her soft, feminine wiles and slid his body along the length of hers in between the sheets. He nearly purred as her deft hands smoothed across his bare torso, sleep being the _last_ thing on his mind. Her mouth teased along the sensitive flesh of his neck as her hands traveled lower and he did nothing to stifle the pleased groan that tumbled past his lips.

Sometimes he liked to enjoy the quiet and sometimes, especially when Kagome was feeling frisky, he didn't mind creating a little ruckus...

* * *

**A/N:** I live! Sorry for the delay, but my mind has been elsewhere. This idea just hit me yesterday when I was driving to the gym listening to the radio. I hope you liked it! Thank you so much to all the wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys really make my day, so please keep it up!


	43. Kids Say the Darnedest Things

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Kids Say the Darnedest Things**

Inuyasha watched his two favorite girls in the world, Kagome and Rin, as they laughed and colored sprawled out across the living room floor. They had been watching Rin a lot recently, not that either of them minded. Today found her at their house because Sesshoumaru was at a meeting that would no doubt run late, and he had no desire to subject her to Jaken's inept care. Kagome had laughed and winked at him, saying it gave her plenty of practice for when she had a child of her own someday.

Keh. As if the woman really needed any practice. Kids loved her and she had this natural grace when dealing with them. Inuyasha stood apart from the scene, content with knowing his pack was safe and happy. The girls had decided to draw pictures of what they had done today so Rin could show Sesshoumaru when he got home. It was amazing how much that child adored his brother.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the girl was not his by blood. No, she was the daughter of one of Sesshoumaru's long and trusted business partners, who was also a close friend. A few years after her birth, Rin's true parents had been in a terrible accident that claimed their lives. His brother, always doing the honorable thing, had decided to take her in himself as she had no immediate family. Many had doubted the stoic taiyoukai's ability to care for such a sweet little girl, but he had proved them all wrong. Rin was an angel and couldn't be happier. He was really the only father she had ever known.

Inuyasha paused with his thoughts as the room suddenly quieted. He noticed the hesitation that spilled into her scent seconds before she nervously cleared her throat, large doe eyes shining with unease. Kagome caught on quick, setting down the crayons and giving the girl her full attention.

"Is there something on your mind sweetheart?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before the words began to tumble out. "Why does Rin not have a mother?"

Kagome's eyes softened as she beckoned the little girl closer. She wasted no time, crawling into the older woman's lap and snuggling into her embrace. "Do you remember what Sesshoumaru told you about your parents?"

Rin nodded dutifully, calm despite the morbid topic. "Yes, Rin knows. Mama and papa died when Rin was very small and now Rin only has Father. He must be very lonely. Rin does not want him to be sad."

Ah, so that was the crux of the issue. Inuyasha leaned against the door frame out of sight. She was worried about Sesshoumaru? The bastard wasn't capable of showing emotion as far as he knew, let alone desiring the company of mate. He doubted he'd see the day that a woman could tolerate his cold facade.

His mate's gentle tones drew his attention back to the unsuspecting duo. "Oh honey, how could he be lonely when he has you and Jaken around? You shouldn't worry about it so much. Things such as love take time and will happen when it is right."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms. "Rin has paid close attention and looked for one, but no one fits Father. Would you help Rin look, Auntie 'Gome?"

Kagome suppressed the laugh that threatened to bubble up and instead smiled brightly. "Your father is certainly a unique man, but I promise I will keep my eyes open for you. Our secret okay?"

She held her pinkie out to the girl, whose eyes widened before she too smiled, grasping the appendage with her own. A pinkie promise was a promise of the highest degree.

"Now let's finish these pictures! I'm sure your father will be here to get you soon."

Back on track, they resumed their activity. Inuyasha ran a hand down his face, inwardly glad she had not approached him with such a question. He did not think he would have been able to contain his laughter and address the issue seriously. I mean, imagine, his brother with a woman! If only he lived to see the day.

The evening passed without any further incident and a solid knock on the front door announced Sesshoumaru's arrival. Kagome busied Rin with collecting her things while Inuyasha pulled his brother off to the side. He scratched the back of his head, unsure how to proceed. The taiyoukai quickly tired of his fidgeting and demanded he spit it out.

"Keh fine. Just thought you'd like to know what Rin said today. She wants to know why she doesn't have a mother. She doesn't want you to be lonely."

A regal brow arched, the only sign that his brother's statement surprised him. "Hn."

"Hn? That's all you have to say about it?"

"The issue is no longer of your concern halfbreed, but this one does appreciate the information. It will be dealt with."

Inuyasha grit his teeth . "Why you bast – Oh hey Rin, all ready to go?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her mate's near slip up, ushering their niece towards the door. Rin, completely oblivious to the tension, smiled up at him. "Yes, Rin is ready to go home."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, which caused her to blush prettily. "Erm, yes I am ready to go. Thank you for taking care of me Uncle Inu, Auntie 'Gome."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in approval and she glowed, waving goodbye and running out to the car. He bid them both goodnight as well before following his daughter outside.

"Well that was certainly an interesting night," Inuyasha mumbled, turning towards his mate.

"Tell me about it. Rin is so mature for her age, I sometimes forget how little she really is. Did you tell your brother about what happened tonight?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Ya, though he didn't seem too upset about it. Said he'd deal with it."

Kagome raised a brow. "Deal with it? What, like he's gonna go out and get some woman just to make her happy?"

"Keh. Wouldn't put it past him."

Kagome laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "Who knows, maybe he already has someone and we just don't know her."

They locked gazes for a few seconds before they were doubled over with laughter.

Ya right.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo another update and it hasn't been a month! I'm glad some of you are still hanging in with me, I really appreciate all the kind words. I hope you like this one, even though it didn't quite behave the way I wanted it to. Special thanks to my lovelies that take the time to review: _lovemondotrasho, SilverStella, Fearless Dreamer3, sweetwithobsessions, alexischic, StormOfTheWinter'sEye and Elantina_. You guys are the best! Hugs!


	44. In Which He Doesn't Get It

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I also am unsure as to how often I will update, but we'll take it was we go. Now on with the show!

**Warning! Suggestive themes!**

* * *

**Little Moments – In Which He Doesn't Get It**

Kagome fidgeted nervously in the doorway as she self-consciously smoothed down the small black nightie she was wearing, willing it to be a few inches longer. Her hanyou sat with his back to her at the kitchen table, completely oblivious to her presence, which spoke to how involved he was in his work. He always noticed her.

He had been bringing work home a lot lately and usually it didn't bother her, but with summer coming to an end, so was most of their personal time. He had been ignoring her in lieu of paperwork and she had had enough. As ridiculous as she felt in this getup, desperate times called for desperate measures. Kagome never thought of herself as sexy, but she was willing to try anything at this point.

Steeling her resolve, she nodded to herself and slowly slinked over to his chair. He jumped slightly as she smoothed her hands down his chest, lips gently brushing the shell of one fuzzy ear. "Hey Inu, whatcha doing?"

He twitched an ear before muttering "work," not even bothering to look up at her face. Kagome frowned at the blatant dismissal. His whole aura practically shouted _I'M BUSY, LEAVE ME ALONE._

_OK, time for something different._

She stood up and began to massage his shoulders, fingers kneading into the thick muscles corded underneath. He seemed to enjoy it for a moment, but quickly rolled his neck, dislodging her hands.

"Did you need something? I've got a lot of work I need to finish here. The Bastard is really getting on my case about it." Again, he doesn't look at her.

_Alright, enough is enough!_

Kagome let out an impressive growl, spinning his chair around to face her. Before he could react to the intrusion, she plopped herself in his lap, legs straddling his thighs, refusing to be ignored. Inuyasha's eyebrows flew up into his hairline as he finally got a look at her face and the tiny outfit she was wearing. Slowly connecting the dots, a cocky grin split his face.

"Were you just trying to seduce me?"

Kagome huffed and turned away, arms crossed just underneath her breasts. He took the opportunity to appreciate the display before turning her back to face him with a gentle caress of his palm.

She glared at him. "Ya well, apparently I need to dress up as paperwork if I want to get any attention from you these days."

Inuyasha withheld a bark of laughter, certain it would not help his case. "Wench, you know I don't get that subtle crap."

She rolled her eyes. "What, should I just come in here and tell you to sex me up?"

Inuyasha's expression turned thoughtful as he ignored her incredulous reaction. "That would be really hot actually."

As she moved to respond to that, no doubt with some snooty remark, Inuyasha cut her off as he hefted her up and over his shoulder. Giving her rear a playful slap, earning him an adorable yelp, he strode off towards the bedroom.

Kagome sighed from her undignified perch, although she did have a nice view of _his _rear. He could be such a caveman sometimes. "What if I don't want to anymore?"

He didn't hide his snort of laughter this time. "Keh! As if you can resist this?"

As her back hit the mattress, Kagome mentally cursed herself, because he was right. Something about that smug expression just did it for her. "Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

"Now _that's_ how you get my attention wench."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! I have recently began posting **Little Moments** on my new tumblr page (link in my profile). This chapter was a requested prompt from one of my followers; Kagome trying to seduce Inuyasha. Hope you liked it! Feel free to follow me there as well and send me your ideas. I truly appreciate all of you and the wonderful comments you leave.


	45. Or I'll Huff and I'll Puff

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I will continue to update when I can. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Or I'll Huff and I'll Puff**

"Inuyasha, I swear, if you don't open this door right now, I will purify those fuzzy little ears off of your stupid head!"

A snort of laughter answered her from the relative safety on the other side of the door. "Keh! Doesn't sound like much incentive for me to let you in." There was a pause before he added, "Besides, you love my ears. You'd regret it later."

Kagome groaned, giving the door a good slap. "Come on! You have been in there _forever_. I need to get ready too! We have to be at Mama's in little over an hour."

"Use the other bathroom wench."

"But all my stuff is in there!" she whined pitifully. "Why is this door even locked? You never lock the door."

"Kami forbid I'd want some _privacy_."

"You've been in there over an hour, you have lost the privilege for privacy!" She paused, her mouth turning down in a frown as she thought. "You're not doing something dirty in there are you? Inuyasha, you better not be! Open the dang do...!"

She had her fist poised to start again when it flung open, interrupting her tirade. Inuyasha stood before her in all his half naked glory, a towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips. He was still damp from the shower, a comb clutched in one of his hands. He must have been attempting to tame his wild tresses.

Kagome was momentarily distracted by the sight before she mentally shook herself. _Focus girl, we have a deadline to make!_

Of course her hanyou noticed the slip up. "See something you like?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She pushed past him to turn on the water, biting out a petulant "no." She ignored his laugh and began to shed her clothing, skillfully avoiding lecherous hands. Once under the warm shower spray, her anger melted and her curiosity took over. "Why are you spending so much time getting ready? We're just going to see my family. It's not like they haven't met you."

The silence stretched, and just when she thought he wasn't going to answer, his gruff voice carried quietly across the room. "Ya well, it never hurts to put a little effort in. Your grandfather already can't stand me, might as well play it safe." He chuckled to himself, his voice returning to his sarcastic drawl. "Besides, perfection like this takes time."

Kagome's face softened at his attempt to cover up the moment. She forgot sometimes how self-conscious the man could be, but honestly she had no idea what he was talking about. Yes, her grandfather was a _little_ eccentric_. _He never quite got over the fact that his little priestess married a half demon, but she was sure he would get over that once he had little great grand babies to spoil.

As for Mama and Souta, they both simply adored him. Sometimes when they were all together, _she_ felt like the outsider. No, Kagome was positive there was little her mate could do to change their opinion of him. "Ya? And what is being late going to do huh? You know Mama likes us to be on time."

Pausing as he fumbled around in the bathroom drawers, Inuyasha snorted. "I'll just blame that on you. We all know being on time isn't your strong suit."

The sound of a hair dryer turning on drowned out her outraged huff. _Well we'll see who gets the last laugh, _Kagome thought to herself. _See how he likes it if I don't stop grandpa's purification attempts. Hope you like sutras slapped on your face jerk!_

And yes, for the record, they did end up being late.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again my dears! Hope you enjoyed this update! Sometimes my husband takes _forever _getting ready. I'm always like, who is the girl in this relationship here? Haha. Feel free to check out my profile for some lovely fic recommendation as well as following me on my new tumblr! Link in my profile. I have been taking some requests there so drop me your ideas and I just might make it a drabble! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	46. Happy Halloween

So I decided to take a stab at a drabble series. I have been largely inspired by my favorite authoress, Forthright. I highly suggest you check out her stuff. Its amazing! This particular idea was given to me as I listened to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley.

**Explanation**: This series will follow the first year of the newly mated couple of Kagome and Inuyasha. It will be small highlights throughout their relationship, moments when they remind each other why they love one another.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership over these characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi! I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Updates will be short! I will continue to update when I can. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Little Moments – Happy Halloween**

Kagome stared disbelievingly at her mate as he fidgeted. They had been mated a little over a year, their first anniversary having been about a month ago, but she had known Inuyasha most of her life. It seemed like they knew everything about each other. From favorite foods, colors and movies, to hobbies and interests, and even childhood memories, both fond _and_ embarrassing. That's why it was always a special moment whenever they learned something new about each other.

"How is it you've never carved a pumpkin before? What kind of deprived childhood did you have?"

Inuyasha's brow rose. Did she really just ask that? "Seriously? You know my past isn't exactly ideal."

Kagome wrinkled her nose and frowned, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. But honestly, we have to do something to fix this!"

He groaned at that determined gleam in her eye. He wasn't even sure how they got onto this subject. They had been discussing what she should dress up as for school this year. Somehow he'd let slip that he never really had the chance to do the whole "Halloween thing" as a pup and now here they were. Apparently making plans to fix his childhood...

Knowing he wouldn't win, he still had to give it a shot. Putting on his best pout and drooping his ears just so, he tried to plead his case. "Aw, come on Kagome. We really don't have to do this. I'm sure I didn't miss out on much."

She pointed a stern finger at him. "Nonsense. We are a family now and as such, we are going to make new memories and traditions. Now, are you with me?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, her pout putting his own to shame. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Alright wench. We'll carve some stupid pumpkins."

She squealed happily, the high pitched sound making his ears ring, and disappeared into their room to get ready. He couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. If this was all it took to put that smile on her face, well, he supposed he could suffer through it. How bad could it be?

* * *

He was wrong, it was like torture.

They had spent the majority of the afternoon visiting multiple pumpkin patches. He had trailed behind her as she proceeded to examine hundreds of pumpkins, each one not meeting up to her standards; Too big, too small, too squishy, too hard, lopsided, not the right shade of orange, the stem wasn't quite right... you name it, she found fault with it.

It was at the third patch they'd visited when he finally snapped. He was tired of standing in the sun, surrounded by crowds and screaming children. When she had actually leaned down to _sniff_ a pumpkin, he had barked at her to find something fast before he _Sankon Tessou'd _ every last orange monstrosity before her eyes. She had huffed at his grouchy behavior, but seemed pleased with her choices regardless.

Now he stood in their kitchen as she bustled about preparing for the event. She'd tied her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed one of her school aprons, adorned with cutesy ghosts, to throw over her outfit. Newspaper covered their kitchen table, the two pumpkins she'd picked perched in the middle.

She gestured excitedly for him to have a seat. "Alright, let's get started!"

He grumbled but sat down across from her. She smiled cheerily at him and started to explain. "So I got everything we could need. Here are some various sized knives and scrapers, plus some patterns to use. Now since it's your first time I suggest you go with something simple."

He scowled at the designs she showed him, clearly intended for children. "Now I don't want to brag or anything, but I've carved a few pumpkins in my day, so don't be discouraged if you can't keep up with me."

He laughed at the snooty expression on her face. Keh. Little miss perfect, he'd show her. "That's alright, I think I'll just free hand something. My claws should be sufficient."

Kagome pursed her lip. "OK, if that's what you want...Oh! Let me do one more thing for you."

She hopped out of her chair and ran over to stand behind him. She gathered his hair into her hands, pulling it into a loose braid down his back. Inuyasha smirked at her when she was finished. "You just wanted an excuse to play with my hair, didn't you?"

She giggled and took her seat again. "Of course! But seriously, you'll thank me later for doing that. Now get started, and no peeking until the end!"

They set to work in relative silence, Kagome humming now and then in contentment. The wench was right, not that he would ever tell her that, but it really did help having his hair tied back. His hands were covered in gooey pumpkin guts, somewhat resembling the consistency of buggers and snot. He would _hate_ to get that in his hair.

He stole glances at her as she worked, little pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. She really was something. Those students of hers had no idea how lucky they were to have her in their lives. He would have killed to have someone like that when he was a pup, someone that cared that much about him.

He swore to himself that if he was fortunate enough to have a family of his own one day, they would have everything he did not. Taking another peek at her, he was unable to stop himself from imagining their own dog-eared pups running around the table, their laughter echoing throughout the room. Maybe the wench was onto something here, making traditions and new memories.

She caught him daydreaming and smiled at the faraway look in his eyes. His ears twitched when she snapped her fingers, breaking him out of whatever daze he'd been in. "You better hurry up and finish, you don't want me to show you up do you?"

He snorted. "As if."

It wasn't much longer before the duo finished, getting ready to present their creations to each other. Kagome practically vibrated with excitement while Inuyasha feigned disinterest. "OK, so on the count of three, let's both spin our pumpkins around. 1, 2, 3!"

Inuyasha eyed his mate's design, a fairly complex image of a dog sporting a witch hat. Keh. Figured she'd pick something like that. Silly woman had an obsession with dogs it seemed.

Kagome gasped when she caught sight of what he did. Tiny hands covered her mouth as she stared wide eyed at him. "Oh Inuyasha, how did you do that? It's beautiful!"

He wasn't much of an artist, so he'd decided to write something instead. Both of their names swept across the side, written in complicated flowing kanji.

He rubbed the back of his head, a little uncomfortable with her praise. "It ain't much."

"Are you serious?! Look at your handwriting! You never write this beautifully, it's always chicken scratch. Where did you learn to do that?"

His cheeks darkened. "Well, my old man was real traditional, so when he was alive he put me and Sess in calligraphy classes. Boring ass shit, but I remember some. It's just a pain in the ass to write all flowery all the time."

Kagome shook her head slowly. "I never knew that."

"It's not exactly something that comes up in conversation."

She laughed. "I suppose you're right. But you are so helping me with the Christmas cards this year! New tradition!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Sure thing wench, just don't tell anyone. I got an image to uphold after all."

As he helped her carry their newly carved pumpkins to the front porch, he couldn't help but feel a warm sense of contentment. He couldn't wait to see what new traditions she would cook up next.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry about the long hiatus. Here is your Halloween themed Little Moments! I had never carved a pumpkin before in my life until last year. A friend of mine was completely shocked and made it her mission to fix, so now we have an annual pumpkin carving party! Hope you enjoyed the update. In case you missed it, I posted a new short story called Come Over recently. Please check it out! As always, I love your faces! Please review!

**EDIT:** Oh! I completely forgot to mention! The lovely Stormy-chan did some great sketches from various chapters of Little Moments! Please check them out under the fanart tab in my profile and give her some love. Thanks Stormy!


End file.
